Life With OC's!
by Yours TrulyxXx
Summary: Cici and Izzie are just two normal TMM fangirls. Like every in-the-know fan,they have their own fanmade characters(OC's) But what if these annoying OC's came to life? Trying to screw up everything?What if they said they were the new Mew recruits? Life just got screwed up nya ... *Collab with IZzieTheWriter*
1. Meeting the Stars of our show,nya!

**Hey guys! What's up? MewIreland13 here ,formerly Pokechantixmewmew, with a new story! But this time i'm not alone! I'm writing this with my friend IZzieTheWriter! **

**I'm Cici in the story,she's Isabella(or Izzie)**

**Your'e probably thinking "what about Second Time Around? You haven't updated in ages!" Well guys,i AM writing the sixth chapter ,17 pages done and dusted,in fact,but i'm having a little difficulty with one of the scenes so be patient! The story is NOT dead! I'm also working on another TMM story so please allow me some slack peoples! **

**Ok so as you read from the title,this will have our OC'S in it, Skye ,Summer,Diva,and Saturn are my OC's ,Winter belongs to Izzie. Please don't say this is "So Mary Sue" ,i know guys,frankly i don't care,i have some ideas in mind that won't make this story Mary-Sueish just wait and see.. **

**I'll be posting this chapter and Izzie chapter 2. So that will explain why i only have certain chapters on my page.**

**I don't mind constructive criticism though,as it will develop my abilities as a writer.**

**Anyway,i've been talking too much so please sit back,get some popcorn ,and enjoy the chapter!**

** Disclaimer:We don't own TMM, however if we did ,we would make A LOT OF CHANGES,we only own the story and the OC'S.**

* * *

_Cici's POV._

I wriggled about impatiently in my seat.

"Are you excited?" my mum asked,her eyes fixed on the stormy road ahead.

It was a rainy September afternoon and the dark ominous clouds were hanging low.

"Yes!" I replied,beaming at her.

Hiya,the name's Caoimhe Connell but you can call me Cici.

I'm Irish and im twelve years old.

I have long brown hair and blue-green eyes.

I love acting ,reading,and drawing and I also like watching anime, my favorite one is Tokyo Mew Mew, its epic!

Anyway,I was super excited because today was the day that my friend, Isabella would be flying in from Sydney to Ireland and would be staying for a year.

Why ,you ask?

Well last year ,my fifth class teacher had a friend who was a Year 6 teacher in both decided to start a penpal project between the two classes. At first i was thinking "_Really? SERIOUSLY? A pen-pal project? Miss Burton,It's 2012, not the freakin 1940's!"_

I got Isabella ,and I was a bit shy at first,because I didnt know what she was like,but it turns out we have so much in common! We even have the same favorite anime! Anyway,we wrote back and forth to each other for a year,and it was really cool having a best friend who lived on the other side of the school is relatively small, around 200 hundred pupils or so(might not seem that small ,but by Irish standards it's tiny.) So we had again this year and her teacher friend decided to follow up from last year's penpal time though,our penpals would be living with us for a year,so they could experience life in another Burton then sent around a form that had to be signed by our parents saying that they agreed to be a "host family" to the "chosen exchange student"(the pen pals.)

My parents were skeptical about it at first,but with a bit of convincing they warmed up to the idea. Anyway at present,me and mum were going to Dublin Airport to pick up Isabella."Pity they'll be landing In this weather."Mum murmured,looking at the weather. It was a rainy cold September afternoon ,and Mum's windshield wipers were going back and forth like crazy on her car."That's typical Irish weather for ya." I said,grinning at Mum. Mum laughed as she parked her quickly threw our coats on and hopped outside of the car. Mum quickly locked the car and we made a mad dash through the rain to the main entrance.I took my coat off shivering from the downpour. Me and Mum walked briskly to the Arrivals lobby just in time as the penpals were just filing in.I saw a very familiar face and waved."IZZIE!" I yelled,waving at her.

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

"MUM! WHERE IS MY SUITCASE?! EPP! I'M GONNA BE SOOOOOO LATE!"

My mother smiles at me and points in the direction of my bedroom. "It's in the exact spot you unpacked it in about a hundred times." She says, rolling her eyes at my excitement."Oh." I say as I rush down the stairs.

"Anyway! I best be going! Love you mum!""Ok darling. Have a safe trip. If you get the butterflies or you want to come home-""MUM!" I shout at her. She smiles and waves me out the door.

Ok. Im Isabella Anderson, but you can call me IZzie or Bella. You see, my teacher from school this year decided that we should have penpals. At first, I was so annoyed by the idea of having a penpal. I thought it was dumb and time consuming. Except when I got my penpal, I couldnt see how alike we are! Her name is Caoimhe Connell and she lives in Ireland. I've never been to Ireland before... so Im kind of nervous. Anyway. I found out that we both enjoy watch anime. Especially Tokyo Mew Mew. Anyway, i even told her about Winter, my split personality.

So what happened was, her teacher and my teacher knew each other from the "Good old days" and decided that we should have penpals. One thing led to another and now Im getting on the school bus to go the the airport, so I can go live with Cici for a year. How you ask? Well the teachers knew it would take time for the parents to agree, if you add the word "learning" into a sentence, its in the bag.

None of my friends know about how I like anime, so Ive shoved my book of OCs at the bottom of my bag. Hopefully nobody will go digging through my bag on the plane. Otherwise there could be trouble, for them. The plane has finally lands and my class is filling up the airport.

l've actually never seen Cici before, so Im kind of relying on intinct and infomation about her looks. She has long brown hair and greeny bluey eyes. Oh, and she's twelve! Just like me. Im probably not hard to find though. I have red hair,and i dont mean like redish hair. I mean blood red hair.I notice a girl with long brown hair with bluey green eyes so I trot over to her."IZZIE!" she calls."CICI?!" I reply, unsure if its really her. I guess she'd know its me though. I do have blood red hair after all.

* * *

_Cici's POV._

"CICI?" IZzie shouts back.

I roll my eyes playfully and say"Duh ,who else silly?"

"Oh my god,im so glad to meet you in person FINALLY!" she exclaims giving me a big hug.

"Me too!" I giggle hugging her back.

And it's the truth. I am very happy to see . In real life!

Me and Izzie walk to the main entrance,talking excitedly and Mum chips in now again with a few questions like "What's school in Sydney like?"and stuff like that,curious to know more about life in Australia.

Once we get near the main entrance ,Izzie freezes."Do we have to go out in THAT rain?" she says in disbelief,looking at the storm raging outside.

I shrug."Well,this is typical Irish weather for ya." I say. "That and it's September."

Izzie gulps. She looks down at herself. She was only wearing a pair of denim shorts and a exactly good clothes to be rushing through the rain in.

I bite my lip anxiously.I don't want Izzie coming down with a cold. Suddenly, I have an idea,a stroke of genius.(Ok so it wasn't rocket science,but have you SEEN my teacher when she gets mad?Scary. Even more scary if we don't treat our guests with respect.)

I take off my coat and hand it to Izzie."Here ,take my jacket." I say,handing out my jacket for her to take. Obviously,you need it more than I do."

Izzie looks surprised."Are you sure?" she asks."I don't want you to ruin your uniform..."

I look down at my navy school uniform and shrug."I'll be fine."

"Your'e very lucky I brought my umbrella,Caoimhe." Mum says sternly. She pulls her black umbrella out of her bag.

"Well if your mum has an umbrella,that's fine then."Izzie shrugs.

Izzie zips up my red school jacket and mum puts up her black umbrella. We all make a mad dash to the car in the rain. Mum takes Izzie's luggage and rams it in the boot of the car. When we get into the car,Mum in the front seat,me and Izzie in the back ,we were all trying to catch our breath.

"Man that rain was crazy!" Izzie pants. She's shivering like crazy,her teeth chattering,and her ponytail is coming loose.

"Welcome to Ireland. " I smile shrugging.

"We'll get you dried off pet."Mum smiles at her kindly.

"Pet?" Izzie's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"It's just something that Irish mums do, never mind it,she means well." I explain."Oh ok." Izzie nods. "Ceàd Mîle Faìlte Izzie." I add .

"A hundred thousand welcomes." I quickly translate.

"Is that like,an old Irish saying?"Izzie asks.

"Yup!"I reply.

"Cool!"She nods.

Mum starts up the car and we drive off for home. She turns on the hot air conditioning in the car and Izzie is dry again in no time.

We eventually pull up to the house.

When we get in my little brother is playing the wii,so when I introduce him to Izzie,he grunts and keeps his eyes on the game. Izzie sticks out her tongue at him. I giggle.

We both carry her luggage up the stairs to my bedroom. I had an extra bed put in for Izzie before she arrived.

"Whoa!You have so many BOOKS!" Izzie gasps,admiring my bookcase.

"I know right?" I grin."I read a lot!"

After admiring my library for a while,we get to work unpacking Izzie's things.

We have almost gotten to the bottom of Izzie's rucksack when she needs to go to the bathroom so she leaves the room.

While she's gone i take the last of the belongings out of her rucksack.I frown at it in my hands. It appears to be a small sort of book with a blue leather cover. Could it be Izzie's diary perhaps?

"IZzie what's this?" I ask as she enters the room again. When I see the shocked look on her face, my tummy flips. Have I uncovered something I shouldn't?

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

I bite my lip and quickly snatch back the book. I don't want to come across rude, but Im not sure if I want to show her the book now. Besides,i've never shown anyone my OC book. ANYONE.

"Im sorry." She mumbles awkwardly,looking at her feet. "I shouldnt have unpacked your stuff l without you."

I bit my lip even harder. _Great,just great_. _I've been a jerk!_ I think . _I don't want to be_ _a jerk!_ I ook down at Cici,and then at the book. Then at her and the the book. I open the first page and hesitantly give it back to her.

"Im sorry Cici. I didnt mean to get like that. You can look at it if you want." I say, handing her back the book. Her hand skims over the cover page labled OCs.

"An OC book? I have one too! Have a look! " She fumbles through her drawers and hands me an identical book.

* * *

_Cici's POV._

I bite my lip as Izzie flicks through my book of OC'S. "Well?" I ask her after a while.

Izzie looks up ,her face unreadable. I gulp.

Then her face breaks out into a big smile. "You did a great job on this Cici!" she beams."Did you seriously draw all of these OC'S?"

I nod eagerly."Yup I have other OC's drawn too for other fandoms,like Pokemon,but mainly my OC's are all Tokyo Mew Mew ones,my main ones are at the front-" I pause taking the book out of Izzie's hands and flipping to the front of the book and pause on the first drawing after the title page.

The drawing is of a girl with tanned has long layered brown hair a way darker shade than mine pulled up in a bun with green eyes. She's wearing a blue and black tiger print one-shoulder top over a black ruffled skirt .She is wearing black thigh-high laced up boots. She has one hand on her hip and is smirking.

"See?" I say,holding out the book for her to see.

Izzie takes the book from me and looks at the drawing. "This is Diva,your spilt personailty right?" she asks.

I nod. I've told Izzie enough about Diva in my letters and I've even "written"a letter as Diva(not really,because Diva isn't real but you get what I mean.)

"She can kick your butt,yo!" I say, putting on a tough gangster New York accent,which is how Diva speaks.

Izzie giggles."Great accent Cici!" she says.

"Thanks!" I grin. "I love acting and im good at accents so...yeah! Want to see my three main other OC'S?" Izzie nods.

I show her my three other OC's,Skye,Summer,and Saturn. Skye and Summer are twins,almost identical but not quite, Saturn is a Cynaclon madly in love with Summer.

I show her my drawings of Skye and Summer. For Skye and Summer I've drawn two different drawings on the page side by side,their civilian forms and their Mew forms.

Skye has fair skin,not pale but not tanned either,a fair balance between the two. Her hair is brown, curly and shoulder length. Her eyes are a bright green. Skye is wearing a simple pink vest top over torn denim shorts.

She looks very different in her mew form however.

In her mew form, her hair becomes much more curly and it becomes waist length, her hair color changing to a platinum blonde, styled into a ponytail secured by braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of green. She wears a white headband with a white ribbon. Her costume is a full dress that comes up to her thighs,her sleeves are puffy and there is a ribbon on her skirt which is on her right also wears knee-high white boots with light pink highlights and dark pink ears and tail pop on her head and butt.

Summer looks very different to Skye. She has the same skin tone as Skye, but her hair is straight and blonde and her eyes are 's wearing a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath like Skye's with a long sleeved maroon top .

Underneath, she wears a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top.

Her mew outfit is very different to Skye's.

Summer's hair is light blue and ties into two long waist length pigtails, held up by two butterfly scrunchies. She has a pair of blue butter fly shaped earrings that hang upside down from her ears and a blue choker from where her mew pendant hangs. On her wrists, she wears light blue and dark blue wristbands with little bows. She wears a blue and white dress simlar to Skye'swith poofy short sleeves. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly blue with layers of white underneath it and small Blue bows on each side, on top of it.

"Whoa, you must have been drawing these sketches for a long time." Izzie says."You have every little detail drawn! It looks so realistic. How long did it take you to draw?"

"Five hours." I admitted.

"FIVE HOURS?!" she yells. Her mouth has dropped open in shock.

"Shh!" I say."Keep it down Izzie! My parents could hear you! Yes,it took me five hours to draw Skye and Summer."

"How long for Saturn?" Izzie asks.

"Fifteen minutes.." I mumble.

Izzie raises an eyebrow."Seriously?"

I shrugged at her."I was lazy and tired." I explained.

It was true. It was the summer holidays and I was bored and I was watching Kisshu's best moments on youtube so I quickly did a sketch of him,only I made his skin tone even more pale,his hair a bright neon orange and his eyes a dark mysterious shade of amber.I gave him Kisshu's clothing in a different colour.

I didn't want people to think that I'd defaced Kisshu(even though I wasn't showing anyone I knew at school my drawings because they didnt like or didnt know about anime at all,let alone TMM,or posting the drawing on the Internet) so I just named the alien "Saturn" and left it at that.

"Hey,lemme show you my drawing of Winter!" Izzie said excitedly.

"Ok!" I said.

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

After seeing Cici's OC book, i couldn't wait to show her mine! I flip open to my favorite page, and she guesses the OC instantly.

"Oh my god!" She says frantically grabbing the book. "That's Winter! Isn't it?"I smirk at her and hold out my hand.

"The one and only." I say in a matter-of-factly manner. I have to admit. I did a good job on Winter. She has long brown curly hair and aqua coloured eyes. Her hair is pulled to one side and held loosely with an pink clip. She's wearing a black singlet with navy blue jeans and black ankle boots. To finish it up her hand is placed on her hip and her other one is placed under her chin, she's blowing a kiss. At the bottom of the page, there's a note saying "Cute but deadly"

Cici smiles at the drawing."Heh,this is exactly what i pictured she'd look like."

"Really?"i ask, nods.

I flip the page over and give it back to her. It's Winter, but in the form of a Mew. Her curly brown hair has stayed the same, except it's been unpinned and is held back with a pink headband. "Cute and deadly ,huh?" Cici smirks. "Yup." I reply. We look at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

* * *

_Cici's POV._

By the time I stop laughing,mum calls up "GIRLS,DINNER!"

"C'mon I'll race ya downstairs!" I say,running out of the room.

Izzie runs behind me as we run into the kitchen. "Mmm smelling good mum!" I say sniffing in the aroma of good homemade cooking. My dad is home from work and he's sitting at the table. When he sees Izzie he smiles and says "Ah,so this is the exchange student from the outback,then?" he says smiling and joking a little.

Exchange student is the official excuse that came up with to convince the parents."Dad,it's called Australia,not the outback,and yes,this is Isabella Anderson,she's the exchange student." I say.

"Pleased to meet you !" Izzie says politely.

Dad seems pleased by this because he smiles and nods in 's a good sign.

During dinner,Izzie makes polite conversation with my parents.

The dinner goes well ,however there is one dodgy bit:When they ask about the exchange.

Luckily,Izzie come up with little white lies like:"We really want to learn more about Ireland"and"Yeah this trip counts for eighty percent of our grade" and stuff like that.

A while later,it's time for bed.

"It feels weird really." Izzie says quietly as she gets into bed.

"What feels weird?" I ask.

"Being away from my parents." it comes out as a whisper. I bite my lip. Sleeping away from your parents on the other side of the world is no joke. I'd know i'd feel the same way if i was in Izzie's shoes.

I go over to Izzie and sit cross-legged on her duvet.

"Look Izzie.."I begin.

"I know that it must be tough being away from your parents...especially when you're on the other side of the world.."

"No kidding." she says,sighing.

"But it will get better.I promise."

A smile creeps across my face.

"Besides...you've got me right?So life will never get boring!"

I cross my eyes and stick out my toungue.

Izzie laughs."Your'e right." she says."With you around,life is never boring Cici."

"You bet it isn't!" I say crossing the room and getting into bed.

"Hey Cici.."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe our OC's will come to life while we're sleeping tonight..."

"Yeah right! Night Izzie!"

"Night Cici!"

Soon we are in a deep sleep.

* * *

_Normal POV._

The two tweenaged girls were curled up fast asleep in their beds.

Their OC's books were left on the floor,Caoimhe's left open on the drawing of Skye and Izzie's is left open on Winter.

The alarm clock on Caoimhe's bedside table was flashing 11:59 PM. As soon as it turned to midnight,the OC's books glowed a bright gold.

The two girls didnt wake up to see the four OC'S come to life curled up asleep on the floor.

* * *

**Ok guys,that's the end of the first chapter! It wasn't much i know, we were just introducing the main characters of the story. It's only the first chapter,so we are only getting into the swing of things. Next chapter will be** **on IZzie's account,not mine,ok**?** Please review and tell us what you think so far!**

**Bye guys!**

MewIreland13:)


	2. Our OC's come to livewait WHAT?

_Note:The following was written by IZzie,not me. We decided to post the full story on my account after all...anyway,here's IZzie!_

* * *

**Heeeeeeey! What up my peeps! XD So I'm currently crashing with the Connell family. Yep, me, IZzieTheWriter and Cici, MewIreland decided to make a story together. Why you ask. Cause we felt like it. Anyway we both know it's a Mary Sue, so NO flaming. You're choosing to read it, not me so don't complain "It's not even good" or "It's a Mary Sue!" Cause frankly, we won't give a sh*t... Anyway I know you guys are all thinking... "Why isn't chapter 3 up for Where do photos go up yet?" well guys I am in Bali and do have limited amount of Wi-Fi usage. Plus I am most in the pool and chillin on the beach. Haha lol, I'm soooo slack! Anyway, enough babble (This is my new catchphrase!) enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I slowly began to open my eyes and straight away I notice that Cici is gone. My mind automatically goes into panic, and I sit up on my bed frantically.

"Cici?" I whisper. "Cici? Are you in here?" There was a groan and Cici rolled out from underneath her bed.

"Eh? Why am I on the floor?" She asks, so confused by the question. Why was she on the floor anyway?

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing. "Why are you on the floor?" I get out of bed and help Cici off the floor, but wow, she sure is light.  
I must have went silent because she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how light you are." I say in response.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouts. "I'M SOO HEAVY THOUGH!"

I laugh again and flick her forehead. "Donncha know, sometimes I think of six impossible things before breakfast."

We both start laughing and end up falling onto the floor. But that's when I notice something strange. "Hey Cici."

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Weren't our OC books here last night?" She crawls over and looks to where I'm pointing.

"Huh. You're right." She says after looking at the crime scene.

"Of course I'm right! How dare you insult your master! You baka servant!"

We start laughing again and then sudden stop when a guy walks in front of us. But it's not Cici's dad, and I don't think Cici has a brother with neon orange hair. Or two sisters, one with curly brown short hair and the other with blonde straight hair.

"You didn't tell me you had two sisters and a brother." I say to Cici. She looks purely mortified.  
"That's b-because I don't." She say, her face turning as white as a ghost.

Another girl walks into the room with long brown curly hair which is pulled to the side and has aqua eyes. I knew straight away what was going on.  
"I-it's..."

"THE OCS!" We yell together. They look at us and Saturn smirks.

"You two are cute." He says, the slyest look on his face.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVETED ALIEN!" Cici screams and thrown a pillow at his face.

I look at Cici and hold in a laugh. But then The moment is ruined as we hear Cici's dad's footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Cici! Isabella! Are you two ok? I heard screaming!"

Cici and I look at each, and then at the OCs. "SHIT!" We scream.  
We quickly shove the OCs in her closet and quickly sat on the floor and acted natural.

Her dad opens the door and looks at us with a confused face. "I swear I heard a male voice." He say, looking at us with suspicion in his eyes. "Never mind. Breakfast is ready!"

"YIPPY!" I shout. Cici's dad gives me a strange glance and then chuckles deeply.  
"Come on you two."

* * *

_Still Isabella's POV..._

We actually forgot about the OCs, that is until we came back after breakfast to see Cici's room destroyed...

I open the closet, half expecting the OCs to be there, half believing it was only a crazy dream. At first it felt like a dream, seeing as they seemed to disappear, except then we found them fighting in the backyard. I looked out Cici's window to find them bickering about something along the lines of "chicken tastes good! Don't disobey your master!" I knew that was Winter straight away.

"Uck. Why did I make her so naive and demanding?" I said to Cici as I placed my hands on my head. She looked at me and just shrugged, smiling.

"Come on." She said, rolling her eyes. "We better go get them before my parents find out." We walked down the stairs and just before I go outside, Cici stops me. "Don't tell me, you're going out like that?"

She's right. I'm in a singlet top and thin long pants (aka my pjs) My hair has frizzed as well, but I don't think that's what she meant. "Umm... What should I wear then? I don't have that much clothing as it is, let alone clothing for Ireland weather." I said, looking down at my bare arms and feet.

"Here, put this coat on and just use my mums slippers." Cici said. I smiled and slipped the clothing on. We both rush outside and find the OCs still fighting. "Cut it out!"

They looked at us and glared, before getting back to there conversation. "Didn't you hear Cici!? She said, CUT IT OUT!" I screamed making them stop suddenly.

Saturn, Summer and Skye look at me with rage filled eyes, while Winter looked at me with disgust. "Huff." Winter sighed. "A servant does not speak to their master like that!"

I glare at Winter, pure anger in my enraged face. "I. Am. Not. Your. SERVANT! I CREATED YOU!" I had clearly lost it, and I think Cici tried her hardest not to laugh. The same goes for Saturn.

Winter just glared and me and pouted in embarrassment. "What ever." She muttered, her voice muffled from the wind.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked the OCs. They look at me wide-eyed.

"Eh?! You didn't know?!" Saturn mumbled.

"Didn't know what?!" Cici asked, looking at me in horror.

"That you're the newest members of Tokyo Mew Mew, alone with Mew Summer, Mew Skye and Mew Winter!" Saturn said, rolling his eyes in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

"W-w-what..." I managed to stutter.

What the hell was happening!?

* * *

_What the hell IS happening? Hey guys,it's MewIreland13 in the italics here! I'll be working on the third chapter as fast as humanly possible,so there will be an update soon peeps! Oh and please review and tell us what you think of the story!_

_MewIreland13 Out:)_


	3. We are Mews? I can't believe this!

**Hiya guys! MewIreland13 here! Ok here's what happened last time on Life With OC's! Cici and Izzie's OC'S came to life and totally wrecked Cici's bedroom. Not only that, but after having a fight about chicken,which probably woke up the neighbours , they drop a bombshell when it's revealed that Cici and Izzie are in fact,the newest members of Tokyo Mew Mew! How will the girls react?**

**DISCLAIMER:We don't own TMM,we just own the plot and OC'S!**

* * *

_Cici's POV._

I'm standing there in shock,trying to take in what i just heard. "Uh... did we just hear you right?"i finally say."Because if i just heard you correctly,you just said we were the new Mews,right?"

Saturn gives me his signature cocky half-smirk,a glint of amusement in his eyes."Yup. You and Isabella are the new members of Tokyo Mew you have a problem with that?"he says coolly,raising an eyebrow.

"Um,yeah!"Izzie says crossing her arms."You just come to life and suddenly think you can prank us into thinking we're magical girl SUPERHEROES?!"

Izzie has lost her temper again and i can see Saturn trying not to laugh.

"This is no prank." Winter says,in a serious tone,stepping forward."You girls are our final recruits. If you don't believe us,check your bodies for a mew mark."

We do. And i almost die when i see a harp shaped mew mark on my left shoulder.

I hear Izzie gasping and i look up to see that she has a mew mark shaped like a birds feather.

"As you can see, you have both mew marks."Winter says.

"But then what are we infused with?" i ask.

"I'll take it from here." Skye says to steps back and Skye turns to face us. "Caoimhe ,you have been infused with a Grey Wolf. "Skye says softly, but her tone is also at the same time firm. "While wolfs are situated in America and other countries,wolfs are extinct in Ireland." She then turns to Izzie."And you Isabella,have been infused with a Paradise Parrot. The Paradise Parrot was a native species of Australia,but its last sighting was officially in 1927. It's been extinct since ."

"Pfft."I can see Winter trying to keep a straight face at her creators chosen animal.

Skye and Izzie both glare at her. Winter gulps and stops laughing.

Skye turns around to us."There is also one other member but...it seems she has not crossed over with us. So we will just have to operate as five for the time being."

I look at Skye. She's more than just a pretty ditzy girl,she's also a girl of willpower,strength,and leadership. _That's exactly how i pictured her_ i think to myself.

"So do we get to work in a cafe like the anime?" Izzie asks hopefully.

Skye shakes her head." 'll just go to school as normal." she says.

"Aww no fair..." Izzie sighs,deflating with disappointment.

"I still wonder where Ryou is though.."i say. I'm still confused why he hasn't shown up yet, i mean he's the one that infused us after all,right?

"He's not coming." Saturn replies.

"WHAT?" me and Izzie yells."You heard me,he's not coming,geez no need to shout so loud!"Saturn said,putting his hands up in defence. "You know,life moves just as quickly there as in the real world ,ya know. Ryou couldn't come because he's too busy preparing for his wedding."

"His...wedding?" Izzie frowns. "To who?"

The OC's look awkwardly at each other. Finally as if to answer the question,Skye shows us her left hand. A golden diamond engagement ring is placed on her fourth finger.

"WHAT THE F-" Izzie begins to say,but i quickly cover her mouth. _Don't say anything!_ i plead silently with my eyes.

_You planned this,didn't you?_ Izzie says,with a slight widening of her eyes.

_Of course_.i say with a quick eye roll. _ I'm her creator,duh!_

_But Ryou?Seriously?_ she says with a raised eyebrow.

_I was ten!_ i said widening my eyes._ Cut me some slack!_

The OC's look at us,confused with this exchange of eye rolls and raised eyebrows.

We both turn back to them quickly. My hand slowly comes away from Izzie's mouth. Luckily Izzie doesn't say anything. "But Skye,if your'e getting married,why are you here?" i say softly.

Skye looks down at her ring as she twists it around her finger and shrugs."I guess you could say it's my duty." She stops twisting her ring and meets our eyes. "You girls need a leader after all." Skye smiles warmly at us.

"Anyway,if Ryou isn't mentoring us,who is?" Izzie asks. Another round of awkward glances between the OC'S. Then Saturn speaks up."I am." Silence. "Your'e joking,right?" I finally say. "Cynclons and Mews hate each other! They're rivals!...right?" I trail off uncertainly when i see Saturn throwing a frosty glare at me. I gulp. "It's been 11 years since the anime aired. Do you really think things are the same?" he says frostily. Summer puts a hand on Saturn's arm."I'll take it from here Sat."she says softly. Saturn visibly relaxes. He steps back without a word.

"Times have changed."Summer says firmly."Another generation of Mews have fought for the Earth before you,lead by me and Skye." Summer and her sister look at each other and grin. Then Summer turns back to face us."The Cynaclons and Mews signed a peace treaty after the final battle-the final battle that me and Skye led,that is. For a few years now,in our world we have lived happily alongside one another in coexisting harmony." A dark shadow fell over Summer's face. "But..recently a new threat has popped up. In this world and ours." Izzie and i exchange looks."But if there was anything freaky,we'd hear about it on the news right?" Izzie sighed."Just because it's not on the news doesn't mean it's happening. Winter said,like we were dumb. Izzie rolled her eyes at her.

"Izzie's right Winter. Something like that should have been shown on the news. "she said."But obviously they're being sneaky. But why aren't they revealing themselves?"Summer frowned,deep in thought.

"We'll figure it out soon Summer." Saturn said stepping forward. He turns to us. "Girls,i apologise for springing this on you so fast. I realise that is a disruption on your normal lives,us coming to life and all that, but we need you. When Ryou searched,you were our best candidates. You are the only ones who can help us face this threat. So from the bottom of my heart i ask you..."

"I didn't even know you had a heart." i mutter under my breath. Izzie hears me and keeps a straight face.

"...will you girls join Tokyo Mew Mew?"

I look at Izzie and Izzie looks at me. We both grin at each other. Then we turn back to Saturn."Hell yeah!"we both say at the same time.

"Then welcome to the team girls!"Skye says,smiling.

Then we both start fangirling. Me and Izzie hug each other,jumping up and down,squealing. Saturn rolls his eyes and stops the fangirling."Yeah yeah,it's all exciting. But we gotta get down to business. You girls gotta start training." he says.

"Cool!" I say,jumping up and down,still excited."When do we start?"

"Today. We know this field that will be perfect for training." Winter says.

"Just try and convince your parents to let you out."

Saturn says."We'll do the rest. See ya!" Then Saturn and the OC'S walk away.

We stand there blinking in shock after them.

Then it hits me."Crap! My room!"

"Oh shit!" Izzie swears for the second time that morning.

We both run upstairs to my bedroom. And our mouths drop open.

Because the room is spotless.

Not a speck is out of place.

"W-What..." I'm left gobsmacked.

"How the heck.."Izzie begins to say,but i'm coming to the same conclusion as her as she turns towards me.

"The OC's!" we both say at the same time.

"How did they manage this?" I ask, shaking my head.

Izzie shrugs and sits in my chair,by my bedroom window."I dunno. All i know you still have to show me around ,Miss Tour Guide!" she says brightly,smiling.

"Huh?" I'm totally confused.

"You have to show me around the town,doofus! I wanna see all the cool shops!" she says,stretching her legs out.

"I'd love to but.."i find myself trailing off uncertainly.

"But what?"

"We kinda have to train too ya know?" I say shrugging."I mean, we are Mews now so we have to-"

"Please? Pretty pretty please?" Izzie cuts me off,begging. "Every other kid in my class is probably going around the town right now! Please?"she says,giving me puppy dog eyes. And boy,is she good at it.

I sigh."Fine..but we're going to go train first,ok?" i say .

"Ok!" Izzie says.

We both quickly get dressed then run downstairs. Mum is doing the housework when we come down.

"Hi girls! Is everything ok?" She asks us. "Yeah,everything's fine. I'm just wondering if i can go with Izzie into town,and show her around?" i ask her.

"Ok that's fine,just bring your purse and make sure you have money in it if your'e going out for some lunch and your phone so when i call you,i'll know where you are." Mum says. "Already got them." i say,showing her my anime purse and my phone.

"Ok then bye guys!" Mum says as we walk out the front door.

* * *

**Annd that's it guys! How will the girls first training session go? And will the new threat pop up? Find out in the next chapter guys! We need more reviews! Please review whether you have an account or not!:)**

**MewIreland Out.**


	4. Never leave Saturn alone with a woman

_Hi guys,Mew Ireland 13 here,just a quick note that there will be two chapters updated today! Anyway,without futher ado,here's IZzie!_

* * *

__

"Never leave Saturn alone with any woman or even an enemy."

**Heeeeeeeey! It's IZzie here, and chapter 4 is up! I know it's short, but I dont really care. Anyway, Cici and I have found out we're Mews in training... please! I wanna go and look around Ireland. Hey, I'm only 13, no flaming the new Mew who is into Mary Sue stories. Anyway. Cici and I have decided to post the chapters on her account and I will be posting Where Do Photos Go soon. Ok so chillax. And if your not reading it, no hard feelings :) But if you could at least read the prologue, I'd be over the moon. Moving on, I'd like to thank those of you actually reading our crazy fangirlish story in the first place. Anyway enough babble, e**_**njoy!**_

* * *

__

Isabella's POV

We made our way to training with the OCs, everyone arguing the entire time. Skye Summer,Winter,Cici and I were all walking down the street. Saturn had to stay hidden in the shadows because well...wouldn't you freak out if you saw a neon orange haired alien walking down the streets? Saturn's staring and flirting was also making me uncomfortable, but Cici just said to ignore him. I think he started to irritate me even more then... Baka.

I was feeling a bit uncertain about being a Mew now. I mean, weren't we supposed to be a team? I looked around me. Everyone was bickering. Saturn and Cici were fighting, Skye was trying to break them up and Winter had said something that pissed Summer off. No surprise there though.

I twiddled my thumbs and let myself fall back a bit, trailing behind. I guess I kinda zoned out because when Saturn tapped me on the shoulder, I almost screamed. The moment I realized it was him though, my stomach felt queasy and I got nervous. And no, not because I liked him. (You'd be nervous too if every time the pervert stared at you, he looked like he was going to grope you!)

"Don't worry about the fighting." He said to me, smiling at the rest of them. "We don't mean to offend each other so don't let it get to you." He patted me on the head like a dog and grinned. I nodded at him and smiled.

"Thanks for the advice." I said, feeling better about the situation and Saturn. Turns out he's a good guy too.

"No problem. Just let me know if you need more "advice"... In bed."

I slapped him so hard as my cheeks flooded red. "Pervert!" He chuckled to himself and patted my head again. "You're only 13 Isabella, I'm not that much of a pervert."

Ok. I was officially a tomato.

* * *

Our first day of training was mind blowing-ly boring. We learnt about tactics ,Skye seeing us through and teaching us the simple stuff...No,in fact she was just giving a boring lecture about tactics. We learnt Saturn will be in charge of teaching the physical side of being a Mew. I made a mental note to myself to sign up for self-defence classes...just in case!

Cici and Summer looked half asleep while Winter looked as if she was about to shoot someone. And Saturn, well he was still staring at me. I sighed then had an idea.

"_Never leave Saturn alone with any woman or even an enemy."_

I giggled to myself. Yep. That was my tactic. Skye finished up her speech and asked if there were any questions. Winter's hand slowly rose.

"Why was this lesson so boring?"

Skye bit her lip and calmly dismissed her class. You could tell she was about to punch a wall.

"So Cici, can we finally go look around your home town?!" I said excitedly.

I gave Cici my best puppy eye. Guilt flashed through her eyes and triumph took over. "Well, I guess if we don't take too long." She said giving in to my facial expression."And I said to mum we might grab lunch in town so.."

"Yay!" I squealed in excitement. "Where to first?!" I grabbed Cici's arm and dragged her away from the OCs.

"Wa-waaaaait!" She stuttered as I pulled her along. She stumbled as I dragged her across the street and onto the main road. "I thought you said you hadn't been to Ireland before!"

"I haven't!" I called out to her. "I'm just following the traffic!" She gives me a strange look and shakes her head.

"How come you're running do fast then?! I can't keep up!" Cici says, stumbling for the hundredth time.

I turn around and run backwards, shrugging my shoulders as I go. "I'm just so excited!" I squeal again. I'm really getting into a bad habit of squealing...

"IZZIE!" Cici screams in horror. I want to look behind me, but I knew I hadn't any time. So I jumped. I jumped as high as my legs would take me. I jumped like I was reaching for the moon. I jumped- yeah I think you've got the whole idea...

I landed back on the ground just in time to see a truck speed past me, blocking my view of Cici. I could imagine her panicking. The truck finally past by, revealing Cici's horrified face.

"What the hell Izzie?" Cici said. She looked ticked off. She ran over to me and shook my shoulders so hard that my head almost fell off.(Not really but...you get what I mean.) "You could have gotten knocked down! And what would I have said to Mum? Hi mum,how are you? Fine thanks,by the way Izzie got run over BY A BIG FREAKING TRUCK!" Cici was having a major panic attack. She stopped ranting and gasped. "Oh my god, what would I have to say to ?Crap,i would have been dead!" "Geez Cici,take a chill pill,k?" I rolled my eyes and walked back across the road, looking BOTH ways before crossing. I probably checked the street ten times before quickly hurrying my humongous butt across the road. Ok, my butt isn't THAT big, so stop imagining stuff. Yes, I've been paranoid about seeing Saturn.

"I'm not dead!" I grumbled, rolling my eyes while trying to cover up my fright. I'm just seriously horrified...

"If course you would be! You were almost run over by a truck! A truck Izzie! You could have died!"

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes!" Cici yelled.

Oops.

"Oh, look what the cat dropped in. New Mews. How lovely." A female said in the most sarcastic voice imaginable. Cici and I looked above us, and saw the strangest looking girl you might have seen.

She had blood red, afro hair that was covered by a purple top hat. The ends were burnt giving her a "Mad Hatter" kind of appeal. She had blood red lipstick and purple eye shadow on. Purple, glittery eye shadow. She wore a red puffy dress that hugged her curves and matched her hair. The dress was short and at about her mid-thigh. She was pale but didn't have Cyniclon's ears. Which I guess did make sense, seeing as though Saturn just told us we made a truce with them but why she was wearing black stilettos? I mean, who the hell wears stilettos while floating in mid-air... Oh crap I hope I didn't say that aloud.

She had her legs crossed like she was sitting in a chair and twiddled her thumbs as if she couldn't make up her mind. Good, she didn't hear me.

"Oh, what to do? What to do?" She said, almost like she said it to herself. Her high pitched voice was really annoying me. I was getting ready to slap her. "I could either a: inform my team members or b: carry out my mission and find your male leader. What to do? What to do?"

"Who are you?!" I shouted. She ignored me and just continued to float. "Who are you?!" I shouted more ferociously then when I previously said it. Excitement rushes to her face as she puts her hand over her mouth to cover up her squeal.

"I know! I'll do both!" She paused for a split second and then took off. "Later!" Cici and I look at each other in confusion and we continue walking in silence.

Then Cici's pops the question. "Who do you think she was?"

"I dunno." I admit, although when I saw her it did feel like a knew her. "I wonder if she's our new enemy?"

"Probably." Cici replied. She kicked a can on the footpath and into the gutter.

"I wonder what she wanted with Saturn if she's our enemy?" Cici and I both stopped walking and something clicked in both our minds.

Cici looked at me and her mouth (and probably my mouth too) fell open.

"Saturn... Is the biggest pervert we know. And she's going to take advantage of that!


	5. Go Mew Heart and Midnight,nya!

**YO YO YO! What's up,my peeps? MewIreland13 here! With the fifth chapter! Btw guys,i might put STA on hold for a while...maybe I don't know,i'll just see. Anyway,here's chapter five!**

**DISCLAIMER:We don't own TMM,we only own our OC'S and the plotline. If we did,we would make a few minor changes!**

* * *

_Cici's POV_

We quickly ran back across the road to where the others were. Skye was nervously biting her lip while Summer and Winter were glaring at each other. Summer's eyes were narrowed and her hands were on her hips. She flicked back her blonde hair over her shoulder. Winter's eyes were narrowed too,and true to her name, she was looking as frosty as a snowstorm. "What did you say?" Summer asked,her voice icy cold."If you have anything to say,say it to my face b-"  
"You guys,stop it!" I snapped."Whatever Winter said,it doesn't matter! Saturn's in trouble and we have to save him!"

"What?" The three OC's all gasped at the same time. Skye looked startled. Summer looked shocked too ,but it quickly changed into one of anger. Winter's expression was one of indifference, however I thought i detected a bit of worry in her eyes. Or i could have just imagined it.

"What happened?" Summer asks. "Is he ok? Do you know where he is?" "Summer ,stop asking questions and let them tell you what happened!" Skye says.  
"Fine." Summer grumbles.  
"Well me and Cici were crossing the road and i was just messing around in the middle of the road and-" Izzie begins to say,but then Winter cuts her off. "Well,you have a smart road sense. And blondes are the ones who are supposed to be bimbos." she snaps,her voice dripping with sarcasm. Summer looks less than doesn't rise to the challenge.I glare at her and Winter innocently shrugs at me.

"I was messing around in the middle of the road."Izzie repeats,choosing to ignore Winter."And suddenly a truck comes down the road ,and it blocks my view of Cici. Cici was freaking out and then we heard this sarcastic voice and this girl was floating above us!"  
"Wait...she was floating?" Summer's eyes narrowed. Izzie nodded. "What did she look like?" Skye asked. "Um...well she had frizzy red hair like a clowns...the weird thing was the ends were burnt. She was wearing a red dress and stilettos. And she had awful makeup which didn't go well with her skin." I offered,trying to remember anything else i might have seen. "Right..." Summer said. She seemed deep in thought. "Whatever,she said she could either tell her members about us joining the team..." i say.  
"Or TALK to our male leader." Izzie finishes off ,using air quotes for the word"talk".

"That's it...come on girls lets go,i'm not just standing here when Saturn is in trouble." Summer says,starting to run off. "Well,aren't you the heroic one." Winter mumbles moodily,but she begins to run after Summer. Skye goes after Summer, and me and Izzie hesitate,glancing at each other. Then we both run off after them .

"Wait ,where do we go?" Izzie says,as we quickly catch up with Summer."We can go back to the field where we were training earlier first. He might have gone back there." Summer says. We quickly sprint to where the field is. The field is a huge clearing,surrounded by a cluster of spite its large size,not many people know about it all. When we reach the field,we all stop and gasp.

The Mad Hatter alien had squashed Saturn up against a tree and was licking her long sparkly purple nails,so long that they were almost talons,were running up and down his spine.  
"Well." she breathed ,her voice low and husky,batting her eyelashes at him . "You certainly have the looks." Saturn,weirdly enough instead of looking turned on was looking turned off. He gulped as the Mad Hatter licked her lips."Well...u-uh..." Saturn stuttered. "I-"  
"HANDS OFF!" Summer yelled across the clearing. Her hands were at her sides screwed into fists and her face was red with rage. Saturn looked relieved to see us across the clearing. However,Mad Hatter had turned around,her face dangerously blank. "I'm i didn't know he was your boyfriend.." she says.

Summer's face turns even redder. It's hard to know it's a blush or just another flush of anger. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!HE'S OUR LEADER!NOW LET HIM GO!" She yells. Mad Hatter chuckles softly. "Oh i'll let him go..." she throws Saturn to the ground like a rag doll. Saturn lands flat on his back,wincing.  
Mad Hatter struts over to the middle of the clearing, directly across from we are standing,then she begins floating. Out of nowhere,she takes out a katana,a Japanese points it at us."But i'm not letting you get away here so easy!" she snaps. "I was given a mission and i shall fulfil it!"

"Well then,bring it on!" Skye says,glaring at her. She turns to us. "Girls,brace yourselves." My tummy flips as i realize what she's saying. "Y-You mean.."Izzie stutters. "We're going into battle?" I ask. Skye nods.  
"GIRLS!" Saturn yells.  
We both turn to face him.  
Saturn struggles to rise to his feet. When he does,he reaches into his tunic and pulls out two familiar golden objects. I know what they are instantly."CATCH!" Saturn tosses us out our mew pendants and we catch them. Skye pulls her pendant out of her shorts. Summer and Winter get their mew pendants.

"Mew Mew Marshmallow,Metamorphosis!"  
A blast of white and pink surrounds Skye.

"Mew Mew Angel,Metamorphosis!" Summer yells,a wave of blue surrounding her.

"Mew Mew Snow,Metamorphosis!" Winter yells. A cold breeze runs through the field as a flurry of snowflakes twirls around Winter.

"Mew Mew Heart,Metamorphosis!" Izzie yells. Then shafts of green light surround Izzie. I find myself feeling a bit confused. I mean,green is practically the national colour of Ireland!

I shrug it off and wrap my hands tightly around my mew pendant. I close my eyes and concentrate, trying to find the right words.  
"Mew Mew Midnight,Metamorphosis!" i yell. Before i can even blink,i'm surrounded in darkness. Complete and utter black. Then before i know it,i'm down. I look over at Izzie. She's completely changed.

Her hair has turned into a light brown like mine and her eyes are a dark was wearing a green wavy chiffon puffy dress with baby blue accents swirling throughout it. Her shoes were bright red knee boots with black laces and black gloves. A red choker,like Mew Mint's choker in the anime was rested on her upper hair was tied up in an elegant bun. "Izzie,you look awesome!" I say grinning at her.  
"Thanks." she says. She looks at my outfit. Her jaw drops. "Cici you look..."

I look down at myself. I'm wearing a black crop top that stops just above my belly button with short puffy sleeves that cover my shoulders, a black midriff skirt with white underlayers,and knee high silver boots.  
I caught sight of my reflection in Mad Hatter's katana,and i gasped. My hair was jet black and wavy going down to my waist almost. My eyes were a mysterious dark purple. My wolf tail popped out from underneath my skirt and my wolf ears had made an appearance too. In short i looked...  
"Amazing."I breathed,looking at my reflection awe-stuck.

Mad Hatter smirked coldly at us."Aww isn't that sweet?" she said in her girly voice,bringing me back to reality."The new mews are admiring their new tacky clothing." She spun her katana blade in one hand expertly, then held it in a battle stance. "It's quite a pity though that they won't be able to admire them." She purred. I looked at the OC's ,then at Izzie. I then turned to look at the Mad Hatter.

The battle was about to begin,i knew it.  
Any minute now,Mad Hatter would make her move.****

Whatever happened next,we would all face it together.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! The first battle is about to start! Who is the crazy Mad Hatter alien?(Well she's not really called Mad Hatter,really is she?) And will Cici and Izzie succeed? Find out in the next chapter of Life With OC'S!_

_- MewIreland out, nya~_


	6. Meeting our enemies

Chapter 6

* * *

**Izzie: My tummy's turnin and I'm feeling kinda homesick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous, but when the taxi man turned on the radio and the Jay-Z song was on. And the Jay-Z song was on!**

**Cici: ... So I put my-**

**Cici and Izzie: Hands up they're playing my song and the butterflies fly away! Nodding my head like yeah! Moving my hips like yeah! So I put my hands up they're playing my song and I know I'm gonna be ok.**

**Izzie: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah! There's a party in the USA!**

**Cici: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah! There's a party in the USA!**

**Izzie: Hey guys welcome back to Life with OC's. I'm Isabella and I'm here to explain what happened in our last chapter... *In really fast voice* Izzie and Cici managed to figure out why Mad Hatter was gonna go see Saturn realizing that he was the biggest pervert. While explaining that izzie almost got hit by a truck, Winter made smart-ass comment that she chose to ignore. So they all ran to find Saturn and when the did they also found Mad Hatter. Surprise, surprise, she was flirting with him. Summer got pissed off but then blushed when Mad Hatter accuses her of being Saturn's girlfriend. Izzie freaks out when she realized they needed to transform but she does it anyway. Cici looks amazing and Izzie looks awesome. Mad Hatter and the Mews were about to start fighting and that's what you missed on GLEE!**

**Cici:o-o ... Ok, then? Umm... Well I guess my job here is about done. Just a reminder that we don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Izzie: OH! I have a reminder! *fumbles around and opens a letter* I wrote a letter to one o our fans! *waves to fan***

**Dear Konekokitticat,**

**I'm... WE are so glad you're enjoying our story! I was reading our 6 reviews. Yes, I know there is only** **6 but what can ya do? *coughmorereviewsplease!cough*Anyway, I looked at your first review and agree with you so much! Nobody in Australia that I'm friends with even knows what anime in or if they do is every against it. So I have a secret for you guys. *leans in closer* I keep my anime side secret.**

**Cici: Wow Izzie. Great secret. Guess what, I keep my anime side a secret too! Jezz...**

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

I was so taken back by Cici's transformation, that I was completely oblivious to mine. But when I did see what my new attire was, I gasped at myself. I didn't mean to be stuck up, but looking at my reflection on Mad Hatter's katana was unbelievable. I was so different, I felt so close to finding who I was. To finding the real me.

My eyes averted from the blade so I looked directly at Mad Hatter's terribly applied caked-up face. That face! Where had I seen it before?! The terrible makeup, horrible attire, her massive, yet completely pointless STUPID purple top hat. Which I by the way really want. Who was she? "You're looking a bit dazed Isabella, are you ok?" Skye whispered, never taking her eyes off the insane girl who was effortlessly floating above us.

I focused back on the task at hand and nodded firmly. "I'm fine." I whispered back. Skye nodded and glanced towards Saturn,who was leaning against the tree that Mad Hatter had left him at. Saturn didn't look as... "satisfied", shall we say, as she thought he'd be.

"Oi! Mad Hatter!" Cici yelled. The girl looked down and folded her arms crossly. She didn't like that nickname. Not one bit.

"My name isn't "Mad Hatter"! You stupid human girl! Cici isn't it?" Mad Hatter sneered.

Cici rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah. Good for you. And it's Caoimhe,not Cici."I held back a giggle and tried my best to keep a straight face. Mad Hatter wasn't pleased but let her go on anyway . "You do realize it's five against one, six if you count Saturn."You just don't get it!" Mad Hatter shrieked. I was getting ready to slap that smart-ass smile off that big headed face at any moment. "Do you know what my hobby is?"

Cici pretended to think, and then bravely shook her head. "Nah, what?!" She reminded me of a puppy who was begging for a treat. She had a pouted lip and she had this unmissable plead in her eyes that made it impossible to say no.

"Do you really want to know?" We all waited eagerly for answer, even though we wouldn't admit it. She dropped her katana and it disappeared before reaching the floor. By the time we looked up, Mad Hatter had pulled out a cane.

Cici and I started cracking up laughing and soon Summer and Skye joined in too. Winter however,eyed the cane with caution. I heard Saturn chuckle to himself as well. But as I looked up to her serious face, I knew we were in for it.

"My hobby is killing!" She screamed, the most insane laughter coming after. She plunged at us with her cane, her sharp cane, and almost got Skye. She flinched as Mad Hatter's cane flew past her, edges away from her next. She jumped backwards, landing closer to me.

"Are you ok?' I mouthed. She nodded her head and looked and Cici, Winter, Summer and me .

"Yo!" My head flew upwards as an unknown voice boomed through the air. "Okotte, leave some fun for us."Mad Hatter, also known as Okotte, glared her and fixed her purple top hat. "Took you long enough, Roxie." Okotte sneered, getting out her cane.

The other girl by the name of Roxie flinched at the sight of the cane and shut her trap. Roxie had blonde hair with the most outrageous pink streaks that was styled in a short bob. She had sparkling green eyes and her skin was deathly pale. She wore a green tank top that matched her eyes and a pair of black high-waisted shorts that reached her belly button. Unlike Okotte, she wasn't wearing black stilettos, but rather went bare foot.

Roxie sheepishly looked at the ground in silence. "I'm not going to kill you yet Roxie." Okotte laughed wrapping one arm around the younger girl's shoulders. Roxie flinched and immediately stiffened at her touch.

Another three aliens appeared and also flinched at the sight of Okotte's cane. "Sorry we're late." The older boy said so quietly i almost couldn't hear him, gesturing to Okotte. "Eidas was late."

"Hey it wasn't just Eidas you know!" The younger one said, glaring at the older alien boy. The other girl started to look around the field as Okotte and the older boy began talking. Her eyes froze on me as she adjusted her sunhat.

The youngest alien boy looked down at us, scanning our faces. He stopped at me though, squinting to see my appearance better. I blushed and turned away.

"Kizuato! Pay attention!" Okotte yelled. The younger boy by the name of Kizuato jumped and turned back around. "Take Eidas back to the base. She isn't needed here." I saw the girl with red hair and silver streaks with the sunhat teleport off, Kizuato not far behind.

"Sorry bout that folks! Get ready to die!"Roxie shouted gleefully the moment Kizuato teleported. The older alien stood in front of Roxie and stopped her from going anywhere. "Oh what now Kenji?!"

Kenji, the older alien boy, gestured to us and smirked. Or at least I think he smirked. "Who do you see?" His voice was so quiet I had to stain my eyes to hear it. Kizuato teleported back and continued to look at me. I hid my red cheeks behind my hair. Ok I get it,I look cute, now could he stop looking at me like that please?!

Roxie rolled her eyes at him. "Fine,If you wanna know what i see,I see a fat, lazy guy siting against a tree." Saturn glared at her and looked at his stomach. "I see a girl that looks like some marshmallow." I see hurt flash through Skye's eyes before she shrinks into her shoulders. "I see some fat girl that's eyeballing me, most likely marshmallow's twin." Summer's right eye twitches and her left arm shakes in anger.

"I see another girl dressed in black with these retarded ears." Cici growled at her and glared. "Most likely some sort of wolf."

"And I also see Isabella." My eyes widen in shock. She knows my name. Her eyes widen in shock too as she gets a better look at me. "Wait...THAT'S ISABELLA?!" She shouts again in shock. Okette rolls her eyes.

"How do you guys know my name?" They all stare at my in shock and surprise. I can see the other Mews looking at me from the corner if my eye. "You don't remember?" Roxie mumbled. I shook my head. Okotte's insane laughter fills the oval and I can tell Winter's lost it.

"You Physcho Bitch! You can laugh all you like,but insulting my friends like that is NOT COOL!" Winter shouted, calling forth her weapon. "Winter Septa!"

Okotte chuckled to herself as the princess-like girl pulled out a long, white septer that was covered in diamonds. "You can't beat me!" Okotte laughed insanely, drawing her katana again. The three other aliens backed up before quickly teleporting away. I wonder what the hell is their problem?

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Winter spat, her crown beginning to glow. "Ribbon Ice... Clutter!" Ice shot out of the septer,heading straight towards the mad girl. Okotte merely teleported, reappearing next to Saturn. "Aww... Mew Winter missed. Better luck next time." Winter growled and raised her septa above her head.

"Ribbon Ice... CLUTTER!" Winter shouted, swinging her septer with all her might. She hadn't even thought about the consequences.

"WINTER! DON'T!" Cici screamed, panic in her shaken voice. I look up, Okotte had teleported leaving Saturn completely defenseless. Panic swept through me as I looked for Summer or Skye to help. I see Summer, she's running, no, sprinting for Saturn without thinking.

The four of us watched as Summer leaped in front if Saturn, causing an explosion before our eyes. "SUMMER!" I screamed, tears dripping down my face.

"Better luck next time." Okotte laughed, teleporting away.

"Summer. Saturn." I whispered.


	7. The Aftermath

**Cici:Starships were meant to flyyyyyy!**

**Izzie:Hands up and touch the skyyyyy!**

**Cici and Izzie:Lets do this one last time! Can't stop,We higher than a mother-**

**Cici:Hiya guys! I'm Cici and previously on Life With OC's,The Mews fought Mad Hatter,Some weirdly cute alien guy was eying up Izzie,the aliens KNEW Izzie,and Winter has possibly killed Summer and Saturn. Nice going Winter...I know you hate Summer ,but you didn't need to kill her!**

**Winter:-_-**

**Izzie:We remind you that we DON'T own Tokyo Mew Mew in any shape or form! We only own the plotline and our OC's!So Puh-lease don't sue us people! We are only kids after all!**

**Cici:Yeah,what Izzie said! Anyway,enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Cici's POV_

"SUMMER! SATURN!"I yell as the explosion subsides.I run towards the pair, my veins pumping with is face down on the ground,her long blonde hair covering her face. She is frozen in a huge ice crystal.

Saturn,who is lying a few feet away from her shakily props himself up onto his hands. His arms and legs have cuts all over them oozing blood from the ice shards. His tunic is covered in rubble and dirt. When he sees Summer,his face turns pale at the sight of Summer...and that's saying something for Saturn since his skin complexion is already so pale. "No." he whispers. " .No." he shakes his head and repeats the word again and again ,shaking his head as if he's seeing an illusion,as if he's not seeing Summer possibly dead in front of him.

I slowly turn the ice crystal onto its front.

Summer looks badly injured. She's covered in bleeding cuts and grazes on her arms and legs like Saturn. However she has two bleeding cuts on her eyes are closed. Skye kneels beside me,her face expressionless."Leave this to me."she simply says. She closes her eyes and puts her hands on the ice crystal. Skye's hair shines until it's a bright gold. Her hands turn bright gold too. The ice crystal slowly melts until it's nothing but a small puddle of icy water.

Me and Izzie sniffs."Bravo Skye bravo." She says with her usual hint of sarcasm."What kinda Disney movie is this? Tangled?" "Shut up Winter."Saturn snaps. Winter's face looks at Saturn in pain. Her eyes narrow to an icy glare darting between Summer and Saturn.

Summer's body starts to shiver. Her lips are blue and she is cold to the touch. Winter is standing alone,a distant look in her eyes,replacing the anger she had a few seconds ago.

Skye slowly turns her ear towards Summer's belly.

"I-Is she alive?" Izzie tentatively asks,kneeling down beside me.

I notice that her eyes are red and puffy from crying. I put a comforting arm around her shoulder,without saying anything.

Skye slowly raises her head from Summer's tummy.

After what seems like a million years,she says "She's breathing. But she's still unconscious." Saturn lets out a shaky sigh of relief. "Oh my god."Izzie relaxes and her head rests against my shoulder. I let out a huge breath that i didn't even know i was who is standing over Skye,looks ticked off. My jaw sets. _What the hell Winter?! Did you really have to go ahead and almost kill Summer? _I wanted to scream at her.

But just then,Saturn slowly crawls over to Summer on his elbows. "Hey whale your eyes." he whispers softly. Nothing happens for a few seconds.

Then Summer murmurs "S-Shut it perverted f-freak." A small smile spreads across her face. Then her eyes slowly open. Her teeth chatter from the cold like mad. Skye smiles at her sister."Are you ok? Any broken bones?"Skye asks. Summer wriggles her injured limbs and winced. "Nope,none at all." she says.

"Summer..." We all turn to Winter,expecting a sarcastic comment.

However Winter only says"I'm glad you're ok." her voice devoid of any emotion.

"That's it?" Izzie's voice is dangerously low. "That's all you have to say?" Izzie stands up and glares at Winter. "Winter,I know that shot was accidental and meant for Okette,but really,stop acting like a stupid selfish brat!"she says,folding her arms across her chest. Winter turns away from Izzie.

"Whatever." Winter quietly says. "Let's just get Summer home."

We change back to our normal selves and head home.

* * *

_Cici's POV_

On the way home we stick to the shadows,not wanting to be seen by anybody. Me and Izzie carry Summer,Skye and Winter carry Saturn. I look back over my shoulder and see Winter looking longly at Saturn. Saturn's face is too twisted up in pain to notice. Then it hits me like a tidal wave.

Winter likes Saturn. But Saturn doesn't like her back.

I feel sympathy rushing though my veins. I know what that's like. But then panic flutters in my chest. I look at Skye,who is muttering under her breath struggling with Saturn. I know from my OC book,that if anyone hurts Summer that they experience Skye's wrath of fury.

Then I look at Izzie and Summer. How would Izzie react if she knew? How would Summer react if she knew Winter was not only teasing her,but zoning in in her man?

I sigh under my breath. _Since when did my life get like this?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

_Normal POV_.

Okette's eyes gleamed evilly as she watched Caoimhe and Isabella drag Summer and Skye and Winter carry Saturn through the dark alleyways of Caoimhe's hometown. She chuckled to herself as she went through the young Irish girl's thoughts. "Hmmmm... a twisted love triangle between Barbie doll,Ice Queen and their leader..."Okette smirked. "This should be interesting to bring back to The Boss..." Okette zoomed in on Isabella,taking her appearance.

"And dear sweet little Isabella...she's changed so much."Okette sweetly murmured Then without warning,her fist slammed down on the table. "How could she?" She violently hissed."How could she just forget? Can't she remember that-"

Suddenly the door opened. Okette turned."Okette,we're almost ready for the report with The Boss." Kizuato said,standing by the door.

"God dammit Kizuato,can't you see i'm busy?" Okette snapped,banging her fist on her desk."Okette,you know as well as i do what happens if you miss a meeting with The Boss." Kizuato says grimly. Okette sighed and rubbed her temples."Fine. Give me five more minutes." She said resignedly. Kizuato nodded and shut the door.

Okette turned back to her crystal ball,with a grin not unlike that of the Mad Hatter,true to her nickname. "All in good time." she cackled insanely in murderous glee."All in good time."

* * *

_Cici's POV._

We eventually got Summer and Saturn back into the house without my parents noticing. However Mum gave me one hell of a lecture about being charitable when i said to her that "Izzie forgot her purse to pay for lunch so we had come back for it."Maybe I should have chosen a better excuse...

Anyway,when I FINALLY escaped from Mum,Skye was doing first aid on Summer who was sipping a hot chocolate out of a mug with trembling hands. "Hey mind that! Don't spill hot chocolate all over my duvet!" I said,pointing to my two-shade lavender and lilac duvet,which Summer currently had her petite butt on. Summer rolled her eyes but said nothing. "I'll clean up any stains."Skye said quietly, smiling at me. "Are you ok Summer?" i asked. Summer nodded.

"Aww why does the pervert have to rest on my bed?!" Izzie whined. Saturn was lying on her bed and Winter was tending to him ,doing first aid. I was the only one that spotted the tender loving expression in her eyes. "Don't worry Isabella,I won't ruin your duvet."Saturn says. Then his usual cocky half-smirk spreads on his face.

Uh-oh.

That means he's going to make some pervy comment. A cut on the side of his lip reopens,but Saturn hardly seems to notice the pain. If he does,he shows no indication. Winter quickly dabs at the cut with an antibacterial wipe. "I can still give you that advice in bed Isabella." he smirked. Winter raised an eyebrow at Izzie. Skye looked disturbed. Summer looked jealous. However Izzie's reaction was comedy gold. She stood there on the spot ,her hands clenched into fists at her sides until her face turned red as a tomato. Her body began trembling. "You...you...you.." she whispered. Then she exploded like a volcano."YOU PERVERT!" she yelled. Saturn chuckled at the outraged expression on Izzie's face."Anytime Isabella anytime." Saturn smirked.

"Didn't you girls make plans to go into town?"Skye asked,dabbing at a cut on Summer's face. "Yeah we did." I replied,remembering my original plan. "But I guess we can't go now because of Summer and Saturn."

"You guys go ahead and chill. We'll be fine."Summer weakly said.

"Besides,we don't want you guys worrying about us." Saturn said.

Me and Izzie looked at each other."Will you promise to stay out of sight from my parents?" I ask.

"We promise." Winter said rolling her eyes. "Just go."

"Yay!" Izzie gets her phone and purse and grabs my hand. Shopping spree,here I come!" she says gleefully. "Ehhh...Izzie we have to go and get some lunch first." I said,mentally sweatdropping. "Yeah yeah whatever we can get lunch first." Izzie says."Where do you have in mind?" she asks."I know this great cafe called The Hot Pepper Jelly downtown..."

Izzie raises an eyebrow.

"The Hot Pepper Jelly?Are you joking?"she asks.

"Hey don't judge it by its name! I know for a fact,it does the best desserts in the city!" I said.

"Well if ya say so..."

Izzie links arms with me and we set off on the main road to town.


	8. Living the sweet lifewell,almost

**Hola mi amigos! MewIreland13 here with a new chapter! Gomensai for the late update folks,but Izzie was going to write the full chapter and...she was waaaay behind on schoolwork(shame on you Izzie!Nah,just kidding...) Anyway,she asked me to write most of the chapter,so it's going to be one of those switching Pov's chapters,k?**

**DISCLAIMER:DON'T SUE US! WE ONLY OWN THE STORY AND OUR OC's! IF WE DID OWN TMM,ID BE MAKING SERIES 11 OF TMM AND IZzie WOULD BE ON A FANCY BOAT IN THE BAHAMAS!**

* * *

_ Isabella's POV._

"OH. MY. GOD. THIS PLACE HAS THE BEST DESSERTS EVER!" I squealed shoving another cake into my mouth. Cici was right! This place does sell the best cakes ever!

"Slow down Isabella! People are looking at us!" Cici scolds, amusement in her voice. I giggle and shove another cake in my mouth. That's my 5th one.

"I can't help it!" I say, my mouth watering in satisfaction. Strawberry and vanilla dance around my tongue as I shoved two more cakes into my mouth. "This is fantastic!"

Cici giggles and asks for the bill from our waiter. "Thank you." She says, signing her name and picking me up off my chair. "Come on Izzie! You bought your money for a shopping spree so lets go!"

"Waaaaaaaiiiiiittttt!" I call out to my unfinished cake. I try to get out of her grasp but it's pointless. "Cake! My beautiful cake! NOBODY TOUCH IT UNTIL I GET BACK!" I shout in the scariest voice I know. Everyone's looking at me so I give them a death stare. They all go back to their conversations as I'm pulled back through the door.

"That's what I thought!" I mutter under my breath. Cici glares at me but doesn't say anything."Your unbelievable! I can't believe you let a innocent, puny cake just get thrown away! People in Africa are starving! Shame on yo-oooh!" I stop to look at the notice board.

"What? What is it IZzie?" Cici asks,stopping beside me_ ._

"_Starpower Stage School_.."I read the flyer.

I shrug ,take the advert,and stuff it into my bag. Cici looks a bit uneasy when i stuff the ad into my bag but I decided to ignore it.

"Anyway..." Cici drags me into a shop. "As i was saying,people in Africa are starving. Lets make a donation because that cake wasn't doing anything good to your hips." Cici says taking a lime green dress off the rack. "What do you think?"

I look at the dress. It's horrific. "It's cute." I lie. Cici giggles and puts it back onto the rack. Her giggles explode into laughter and she put her hand over her mouth trying to mute herself.

"Seriously?!" She asks me, almost toppling over. I look at her in confusion. What is she talking about? "I was kidding about the dress! It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen! Relax Izz. You don't have to be so serious around me!"

I look over at the shopkeeper. She doesn't look too impressed. "Oh." I whisper, hinting in the direction of the shopkeeper. Cici stops laughing and looks back at me. "I think I know a shop that sells shoes. Lets go there!"

"But you haven't even been to Ireland befo-" I quickly clamp my hand over her mouth and walk out the shop. "What was that about?!"

"I feel like ice-cream! Do you want some ice-cream because I do!" I blurt out walking in the other direction. Cici grabs me by the hand and smiles at me.

"Chill Bella." Cici says, squeezing my hand. I know you're nervous about school tomorrow, but you do know your friends will also be there." I nod my head and smile back at her.

"There's that, and also the fact that I was almost killed today." I say to her swallowing and taking a deep breath.

"You weren't almost killed!" She yells, attracting attention around us. "The truck was nowhere near you, right?"

"It's not that. It's just, watching what happened to Summer and Saturn just freaked me out."

"Pretend that Okette, Mad Hatter girl was never here." I look at Cici if though she was crazy. "Saturn probably would have pissed Winter off during training making her attack him anyway. At least this way it wasn't entirely Winter's fault."

"That's true." I say, rolling my eyes. "Winter would have done that."

Cici smiles at me and gives me a wink. "So now that's covered... What are you wearing to school tomorrow?" I'm completely blank.

"D-doesn't your school have a uniform?" I ask, sounding really... Um, what's the word? Oh, that's right it's called 'pathetic'.

Cici shrugged. "We used to, but normally kids don't bother. Well the fourth,fifth and sixth classes don't bother anyways...we're the senior end of the primary school so we don't care...So what are you gonna wear? Normally I just wear jeans, a t-shirt with my hoodie. I don't bother too much with fashion. Obviously your school has a uniform so what do you wear when you go out?"

"It depends on the weather." I say. If its warm, I wear either shorts or a skirt sometimes even a dress with a shirt and my favorite pair of ankle boots. If its cold I wear skinny jeans, a shirt, a scarf, sometimes a beanie and... Any comfortable shoes." Cici and I look at one-another. Oh boy were we different. "I could always wear a jeans and a hoodie with you though!"

Cici smile at me. "No, it's fine. Lets get shopping!"

We rush off, pretending like our awkward conversation never happened and realized "We're not broken just bent"...Ok never mind I'm just into P!nk at the moment.

As we looked for new clothing, based around Ireland's weather, Cici and I made a deal. That whatever I do, not to become friends with the "top girls" in her class. I easily agreed to it, I wasn't fond of those bitches in the first place. Seeing as though Ireland was quite cold at the moment, I settled on warmer clothing, only choosing one pink and black dress and a few t-shirts and shorts.

Cici and I walk in and out of every shop until we finally covered the last one. A cosmetics shop. We both awkwardly made our way inside and look around at the different eyeliner and foundation, along with all the other stuff.

"I'm not into makeup. Actually, I hate it." I finally admit, placing a bottle of mascara back into its container.

"Same here." Cici agrees, dropping the lipstick.

We turn to leave when before my eyes, Cici comes crashing to the ground along with another teenaged girl. "Shit! Elena are you ok!?" Her friend asks, shooting a greasy in Cici's direction.

Cici's eyes immediately open and she quickly gets up.

* * *

_Cici's POV._

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed,quickly scrambling to my feet. "E-Elena!" Elena got to her feet and sneered at me. "You little bitch! You bumped into me!" she snapped.

Elena,even though no one has ever said it to her face is what my mother would call "plain." In other words,she's ugly. She has brown hair that almost comes down to her shoulders that she TRIES to pass off as a chestnut colour, but anyone can see from a mile off that it's yucky mousy brown. She has lots of spots on her face. However in a way,Elena is better looking than me. She has tan skin that gets even more tanned when Ireland has one of its rare heatwaves,(Yes Ireland doesn't have rainy weather all year around,don't act so shocked) and she has a curvy figure. Waaay more curvy than mine.

I'm going off track here. What I'm trying to say is,Elena isn't supermodel material,but that doesn't mean she she's a bitch. She can get away with just about anything. She can make a person's reputation or ruin it. Elena doesn't go to my school but if she ruins my reputation in front of the entire city...

"I'm so sorry I-"

I get cut off by Eva ,Elena's best friend and mini-minion interrupting me. "Shut up freak. Do you KNOW how fragile her bones are? " She snaps,tossing her long brown blonde hair over her shoulder. "Um...i'm pretty sure they're normal enough bones..." I frown. Elena gives me a glare."Well watch it Caoimhe." She spits my name like it's a swear word. Oh and did I mention Elena's Polish? So her voice sounds kinda garbled like half Irish,half Polish.

"Hey,you were the one that bumped into her. I don't see why she should have to apologise to you." Isabella says,stepping forward and putting her hands on her hips. I gulp. Isabella is going to get in trouble now for standing up for me.

However,instead of a death glare Elena and Eva are looking at Izzie with amused smirks."Who's she?" Elena asks._ Tread carefully Cici_ My instinct tells me.

"I'm her FRIEND." Izzie says and steps back linking arms with me. I smile gracefully at her.

Elena and Eva exchange glances with each other and burst out laughing.

"The freak actually has a friend?" Eva laughs,smacking her thin thighs."That is sooo funny!"

"Must be that lame student exchange thing they're doing this year." Paulina snorted.

Izzie's hands curl into fists."Yeah well not as funny as your long nose that looks like a camel!"Izzie says,giving Elena a triumphant look. "Nice one!" I say,grinning. Me and Izzie high five.

Elena's mouth drops open and she gives out an indignant "Ugh!" and she storms off. Eva calls after her but she keeps going. Eva gives me one last death glare then storms off.

I feel my shoulders relax and I let out a big sigh when she leaves the store. "God they were a pair of bakas...who are they?" Izzie asks me. I notice for the first time that quite a few people are watching,however they turn away quickly when I glance at them. I drag Izzie out of the shop before explaining.

"If you really wanna know...that girl back there was Elena Villerubia." I explained,sitting down on a bench near the park."Elena is my worst was her friend Eva Fields back there who did the dirty 's like Elena's mini me. Paulina is even more mean than the girls in my class and that's saying something. She can make anyone believe...well anything really. She and I know each other from drama..." I trail off,leaving Isabella to piece together the rest of the puzzle.

"You mean Starpower?" Izzie says,taking the advertisement out of her bag. She bits her lip and looks at the piece of paper reading it again and again.

"Yeah Starpower...I've been going there for just over a year now...Paulina goes there too..." I mumbled looking down at my Converses.

"Look I'm sorry Izzie I just...well ..i didn't say anything earlier because if you did go ,then i'm worried Elena would start picking on you and..I don't want that Izzie. I don't want this one year to be a disaster for you. I want this year to be ...fun i guess." I bit my lip.

Izzie sighed."No it's fine. I get it." she said. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked at her in surprise."You just want to make sure I don't get hurt. And I understand and appreciate your concern. But Cici,I've dealt with much nastier girls than Elena ,trust me ,I can handle her and her cronies." She said,warmly smiling at me.

"You do?" I asked,beaming. Izzie nodded. "Course I can. Trust me,my rival Sophia is waaay worse."Izzie replies.

"Well...If you say so!" I grin at her."Thanks Izzie! I'm sorry I jumped to an conclusion too fast...you're not mad at me,are you?" I asked,concerned that I had said the wrong thing. I can be a bit insensitive to other people's feelings sometimes,obviously not on purpose though. I hope I hadn't offended her.

Something I couldn't comphrend flashed across Izzie's face but she quickly replied cheerfully"Nope,not at all. You didn't offend me Cici!"

Suddenly a football(or soccer ball) flew though the air and landed in Izzie's arms. "Eh?" she blinked in confusion at it.

"OI LUKAS,GO GET IT!" a guy's voice cried out. I realised it had come from the football pitch a few feet away from us,where all the local football gurus tested their skills.

"OK! I'M ON IT!" another voice yelled back. He sounded Australian so he must be Izzie's classmate. I caught a glimpse of a guy running towards us.

"N-no way..." I turned to look at Izzie. Her cheeks had turned tomato red. She looked really nervous. "L-Lukas?" She stuttered.

I looked back and forth between Lukas and Izzie.

What the hell was happening here?

* * *

_Normal POV._

Okette strode into the conference room alone. She was the only one authorised to meet with The Boss. As soon as she closed the door a face flickered onto the screen. The face was shrouded in shadow, so you could not see The Boss's facial features.

"Ah Okette,my best female commander. What a pleasure to see you again." the Boss said. The Boss's voice sounded like a computer,so you couldn't tell what gender he or she could be.

"A pleasure to see you again too Boss." Okette said,bowing to the monitor. She sat down in her chair,ready to start the meeting.

A pfft noise was made as Okette sat down on her chair.

"Okette,that was very rude." the Boss said wryly,raising a shadowed eyebrow.

"I DIDN'T FART!" Okette yelled in anger. As soon as the words came out of her mouth,her face reddened as she realised how stupid she sounded.

"Okette,please do calm your temper. Now show me the information that you have required so far."The Boss said.

Okette sighed. "Yes Boss." she said. She started to fish around for her data files in her drawer. When she pulled the data files out,she saw out of the corner of her eye that she was sitting on a whoopee cousin. "Roxie." Okette mumbled angrily under her breath. She would deal with her later.

Okette started to play the data files ,however instead of the stored information ,a hologram of Darth Vader showed up ,said "Luke I am your father!" then disappeared.

"Okette I sincerely hope you have the REAL data files ready to show me now...or else." The Boss was starting to get ticked off pretty quickly.

"I...I...I have them here somewhere sir." Okette stuttered,starting to panic. "Why don't you eat those brownies I sent you while your'e waiting?" When The Boss turned away, she mumbled"Roxie..." vehemently as she desperately searched for the files.

'Hmm..." The Boss opened the box full of brownies and took a bite out of one. Then he spit it out. "OKETTE!" The Boss yelled.

"AW COME ON WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?!" Okette whined,putting her hands on her hips.

"HOW DARE YOU SEND ME...THIS!" The Boss showed the brownie to Okette. Okette started to tremble in rage. There on the monitor ,in The Boss's shadowed hand was a chocolate brownie. And instead of gooey chocolate in the center,there were insects instead. Small creepy crawly insects that were crawling onto The Boss's palm.

"ROXIEEEEEEE!" Okette yelled in rage. "Don't be a scapegoat ,Okette. A nine year old hybrid couldn't possibly devise all this." The Boss snapped." You listen here,Miss Kimura. If I see one more prank from you,your'e FIRED! Do I make myself clear?"

Okette stormed out of the room when the monitor went blank. She caught sight of the blonde hybrid as she ran around the corner. Okette narrowed her eyes . _I would kill you Roxie, but i have better things to do with my time... _Okette thought,an evil grin spreading across her face as she walked towards her office.

_Like figuring out how to dispose of Mew Heart_.

IZzie's Pov

Cici looked at me, and then at Lukas an then me, him, me, him, me, him, me-"Hey Izzy!" Lukas says waving and smiling at me from a distance. He slowly approaches us and comes to a steady stop. "How ya doin?"

"Uh... Good." I reply pathetically. We stand in silence for a moment. "How bout you?" "Yeah good! I've already applied for a football team here in Ireland." Lukas says smiling at me. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" I say, momentarily forgetting about Cici. "This is my pen pal C-" "Cici. You can call me Cici." She says shaking Lukas' hand. He smiles and then looks back at me. "Is this yours?" Cici asked gesturing to the football I was holding. Lukas nods and takes it from my hands. I blush and quickly hand over the ball.

"Uh! Um... How's Sophia doing?" I ask out of the blue. Lukas looks at me and something flashes in his eyes. I'm not sure what though."She's good." He says blandly. "Ever since coming to Ireland she's been a bit, flirty with other guys." "Ouch." Cici says, thinking that Sophia was Lukas' girlfriend but in fact,Sophia is actually Lukas' cousin. She goes to my school and does dancing as well. I did mine on the other side of town back home so I didn't see her there. She's also my rival...unlucky me.

"Sophia joined the NIBA, National Irish Ballet Association. The judges called my mum saying she passed her audition just a few hours ago. There's an audition Tuesday night, you should come. I'm sure you'd get in."Lukas says.

"OI LUKAS HURRY UP!" A voice yells from the football field.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING!"Lukas yells over his shoulder. "Well I better go. Michael is waiting." he says to us.

"Tell Mickle I said hi!" I yell out. He smiles and runs off. Cici turns to me.

"Oh. My. God! You soooooo like him!" Cici screams. My eyes burst out of my head and I give her a greasy."Not so loud!" I hiss, hitting her lightly. Cici giggles."Come on then, the day isn't getting any younger and we need to get home before mum calls me back."

"That or Winter and Summer try to kill each other."

Cici is silent. "Yeah, that too."


	9. Classdevils and Baseball Bats

**Chapter 8-Classdevils,Baseball Bats,and Star-Crossed Lovers(and i aint talking about Romeo and Juliet)**

* * *

_Cici's POV._

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I moaned and reached a hand out of my comfy duvet for my alarm clock,still asleep. And I freeze when I touch a round head-like object eyes slowly open as I met Saturn's pair of amber eyes. Saturn had his head propped on my pillow just staring at me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Saturn's eyes widened. "Caoi-"

Saturn began to say my name,but then Izzie's eyes flew open.

"HAH!" She suddenly jumped up on her bed,holding a baseball bat.

"Hands off her Saturn!"

I looked at her with an -_- look.

"IZzie seriously?!" I raise an eyebrow."You sleep with a baseball bat underneath your bed?"

"Well we don't know how perverted Saturn can be!" Izzie protested.

"You baka. He's doing his night shift." Winter says,coming into the room with Summer and Skye. She rolls her eyes at Izzie.

"We were concerned after Okette's attack in case she tried to kill you in your sleep,now that we know what a Physcho she is..."Saturn mumbled ,getting up. "So we all decided to take night shifts...just in case."

"And both Saturn's and I injuries have been healed thanks to my amazing twin sis,Skye." Summer smiled at Skye. Skye smiled back, but she didn't look her usual cheery perky self,I could tell. I did create her,after all. She was twisting her engagement band around and around her finger anxiously and her eyes looked red and puffy like she had been...crying. I was about to ask her what was wrong until IZzie interrupted my thoughts.

"Still,that doesn't explain your perverted behavior Saturn..." She snapped,glaring at him. And yup,just as i expected,the infuriating half smirk. And any second now,a gross comment...

"Curiosity,my dear Isabella, curiosity..." he said.

I glared at Saturn."You pervert alien.."I muttered .

"Pesky lady." he shot back at me.

"If you hadn't overreacted you two would have been very lucky girls...I could have both given you both advice in bed...literally." he smirked.

This time both me and IZzie overreacted. "HENTAI!" we both yelled at him,our faces threw two pillows at him smack in the face.

"He's not a hentai you guys." Summer mumbled.

"Not a hentai? NOT a Hentai?" IZzie snapped at Summer."Well how do you explain a nineteen year old creepily staring at you when you wake up Summer,huh?"

"Actually I'm 20..." Saturn mumbled.

"Even worse!" Izzie threw her hands up in the air in despair.

"GIRLS I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY GET UP AND GET DRESSED OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Mum yelled up the stairs.

"Yes .. " Izzie said loud enough for Mum to hear.

Then she did a death glare at Saturn and the rest of the OC'S."I'll be watching you..." she growled,doing her scariest death glare at all of them.

Eventually I had to drag her out of the room.

* * *

When we pulled up outside the school ,my nerves started building up. "I don't want to go in Mum.." I mumbled. "Don't worry Caoimhe,just say Hi,be friendly and if they don't react..." Mum shrugged."Then ignore them. Besides,you have Isabella if anything goes wrong ,right?"

Isabella smiled and gave me a comforting hand squeeze. I smiled back at her but I still felt intimidated. She looked so fashionable in her pink button up shirt, white shorts with black leggings underneath,and black ankle boots. I felt stupid next to her in my blue sleeveless hoodie top over my red t-shirt,jeans and converse.

Me and Isabella got out of the car and walked up to the entrance of the school. "Don't worry Cici,I got your back with those bitches." She grinned at me. I smiled back. We entered the school hall for assembly. As soon as we walked in a teacher walked over to us.

"Exchange students to the left, returning students to the right." She said,coming in between me and IZzie,sending us in opposite directions.

IZzie shot me an apologetic look as we get pushed in different directions.

I feel the nerves building up in my stomach as I walk in the direction of my classmates...or rather classdevils.

"Uhm..hi guys!" I say trying to sound causal.

The popular girls give the once over then proceed to whisper and gossip about me. The bookworms stuck their noses in their books,ignoring me. And the in-between girls ignore me.

I sigh depressed.

Welcome to another year of hell.

Just then the principal walks on stage. She replaced our former old misery guts principal last year.

"Hello and welcome back to another school year." She says into the microphone. "I hope that all of you have had a lovely summer and are ready for a fresh new term."

She welcomes the new four and fivejunior infants and she says"I hope our sixth class this year will do us proud." The others all smile sweetly up at her. I keep my eyes on the ground.

"And a big welcome to our exchange students from Australia this year." she says,looking over at the exchange students and smiling."I hope that 's class have been hospitable hosts." Izzie winks over at me and smiles.

I smile back at her. At least in class we could pass notes and i could tease her about Lukas and-

"We also hope you enjoy your special classroom we put aside for you..."

Both our faces fell. We wouldn't be in the same classroom together.

We both sent each other mournful looks before we got herded off to our separate classrooms.

* * *

After school,when we get home,I open the door to see Skye sobbing.

"Oh my god Skye!" I run over to her."What's wrong?"

Skye was sobbing too hard to answer. I rub her back and let her cry until she's ready to speak.

Eventually she sniffs and says "It's just...i'm being silly. I already miss Ryou and i'm not even a week here."

"Oh Skye...you must really love him,right?" I say sympathetically. Skye nods. "Yes I do,with all of my heart...it's not easy maintaining a long distance relationship when you and your partner have no form of communication between them whatsoever."

"Whoa." My eyes widen. "You can't even text him or call him?"

"Nope. I've tried several times but the networks here are different back home."

"Even so...there's one place he'll always be in Skye...your heart. He might not be here with you,but he'll always be in your matter if your'e in different worlds or not."

"Thank you Caoimhe." Skye smiles. "That makes me feel a lot better."

A few seconds of silence passes between us. I begin to blink rapidly. "Oh my god that was so cheesy..."

"Cheesier than cheese nachos..." Skye agreed.

"Cheesier than Mariah Carey..."

I said.

"Cheesier than the X-Factors winner's single..."

Skye and I look at each other then burst out laughing.

When Izzie enters the room with Winter, We're rolling around on the floor laughing. IZzie frowns at us. "Uhh..what's going on here?" Izzie asks. For some reason, that just sets us off again. Winter rolls her eyes and says"Bakas" and leaves.

Izzie leaves after her.

It takes ages for us and Skye to calm down.

* * *

**Yes guys I know this chapter sucks,but I was uninspired. Lame excuse I know...review please!**


	10. Damn them bitches be like say what?

**Hi! I'm not closing the poll yet,we have one vote for IZzie so far,but guys the poll on my profile is the real thing so vote there k?**

**Disclaimer:Did you think I really own this anime? You know as well as I do so consider this story...disclaimed.**

* * *

_Izzy's Pov._

Arriving at school I not only found out that Cici and I were separated, but that I had the narkiest teacher ever. I don't want to sound like some popular snob, but I felt like punching her saggy face. I rolled my eyes as she continues to blabber on about history. It's my FAVOURITE subject!*hint the sarcasm*

It was only until lunch my spirits were low, because they immediately sprung back up.

"Sorry for the wait girls and boys. The classrooms have been finally been assigned and will continue from after lunch. Thank you." I was only halfway out of my classroom when I saw Cici emerge with the happiest smile on her face.

"We're together!" She screamed, waving a piece of paper in her hand while sprinting over to me. We finally met up and discussed our timetables.

We are in the exact same classroom.

"OMG!" I squealed, gaining attention from Cici's classmates. They gave us dirty looks. I shot them one right back then headed off with discussed so much over lunch, she told me about her family and about school. I told her about Bosco and Stella, my dogs, my mum, dad and little sister Olivia. I told Cici about my school, how it's small but the place I grew up. We discussed heaps of things but one thing came to mind.

"Hey Cici." I asked in a rather formal matter. She looked up at me, dead serious.

"What's up?" She replied.

"Well, my friends don't know about how I like anime."

"So, just tell 'em!"

I looked at my ankle boots and play with the collar on my pink top. "I can't." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes but keeps listening. "Well, my friends aren't ones for this kind of stuff. Actually they'd probably find me weird."

Cici looked at me with sad eyes. "I know how you feel." I looked up from my shoes. "I told my best friends back when I was in fourth, and they both completely turned on the rest is history..." I'm horrified. I feel so sorry for Cici.

"You have me! I'm here to beat the shit out of those bitches." Cici laughed at my joke and the bell rung through the yard. We made our way to class where half my friends are introduced.

"I'm Hayley... and I do hip hop." My best friend took a seat and it's my turn. Lucky last. Just how I planned it.

"Isabella Anderson?"

"Yeah, that's me." I said putting on the best smile I had. I am gonna make a good impression, for Cici's sake. "I'm Isabella, you can call me Izzy. I am 13 years old, I have a younger sister, two border collies and I live with my parents. I do dancing, gymnastics and I am starting acting. My pen pale is Cici and I think she is absolutely amazing!" I smile, or more or less smirk and take an empty seat next to Cici.

"Nice introduction." Cici whispers, getting out her Math books.

"They just needed to know their place and that nobody can bully you when I am around." I reply, just as quietly.

"Thanks Izz... but don't go too hard on them." Cici says. I smirked and look over at the popular girls that are always giving Cici trouble.

"Oh. I'm just getting started." Cici looked at me and I think she might have had a flashback.

"They're in for it..." Cici muttered. I start laughing and the teacher gives me a dirty look. Not just any dirty look but the dirtiest look imaginable. I glanced around the room and pretend it wasn't me. This sent Cici into laughter which she's tried to mute by covering her mouth with her hands.

Let me just say. I am VERY surprised that we didn't get a detention that day. Very lucky. Not only did I hate Math, but I think my teacher hated me. Well, that's 's problemo. It was weird though because people kept smiling and waving to me, and most looked like they were kind of saying hello to Cici too. Step A is a check! Help Cici's reputation. So we headed home, stopping for ice-cream and then arriving at the house an hour later.

"Hey Cici, just chill with the OCs cause I gotta practice for the audition tomorrow." Cici nodded and walked into the laundroom. I made my way upstairs and put my dance gear on and started with a quick warm up. Once I finished I did a heap of pointe work, hip hop, jazz, a bit of tap and even practiced some acting. Without realising it, Cici came up and was secretly spying on me while I choreographed my pointe routine I was performing to the judges tomorrow.

"That was amazing!" Cici shouted, jumping out of her hiding position. The OCs popped out too. I felt really creeped out.

"Don't scare me like that!" I screamed holding my hands over my chest. I looked at Winter, she looked impressed which was quite rare. Well I guess that means I did quite well. I mentally pat myself on the back. "I feel like yoghurt."

Cici rolled her eyes and looked at me if though I was crazy. "We have ice-cream, yet you want yoghurt!?"

I nodded my head and ran down the stairs. "Yep, pretty much." I told Cici when we got to the bottom of the stair case. For the rest of the night I was pretty much a stress head, dancing all night and everywhere I went I danced. Well, it was pretty much like that the next morning too. And at school.

I danced around the hallways and watched as some people admired and dismired? Whatever it's called, people did that as well. By the end of the day I was freaking out and losing my mind.

"You'll be fine!" Cici continued to keep reminding me.

During Italian Lukas even held my hand and squeezed it that's how nervous I got. If I wasn't so nervous I probably would have gotten all girlie and blushed. But I was way too nervous so I just squeezed back.

The hour of my audition finally arrived. Cici's mum drove Cici and myself to the NIBA mum even offered to drive Lukas but he said that Sophia's mum (aka his Aunty) was taking him.

I was a little bit disappointed. But I wasn't going to let Sophia beat me and take my spot in the NIBA.

We arrived with half an hour before the audition began so I warmed up and stretched. Lucky enough, Isabella Anderson starts with A so I should be first. But I wasn't, because the bloody director thought, 'Hey! Why don't we go backwards in alphabetical order.' So I was last. Thanks Sir. Thanks a bunch!

I'm a stress head if you haven't figured that out by now. So being last wasn't doing anything good for me. Lukas joined us when he got here. Sophia had got in already, she did her audition on Sunday. Lukas and Cici both tried to calm me down, but knowing me, whatever they were trying to do, it wasn't working. I saw them glance at each other a few times. I hate it when people worry about me. They should worry about themselves first.

* * *

Cici's Pov

I looked over to Lukas and beckoned him over, away from Isabella who was dancing her little heart away. "Lukas." I said completely serious. "Plan A isn't working. I think it's almost time for Plan B." He nodded and looked over at Izzy.

"I knew she was stressed, I found that out at school, but why?She knows she'll get in." Lukas stated, watching Isabella point her toes and practice her routine some more. "She's an amazing dancer."

I looked at Lukas, he was completely indulged with Izzy's dancing. He liked her. If it wasn't such a serious and stressful time for Izzy, she would have made fun of them both. But now wasn't the time.

"I think it's Sophia." I stated, watching Izzy stress about her feet while lifting her legs.

"My cousin? Why is she stressing about my cousin?"

"Sophia is obviously Izzy's rival. She isn't fighting for herself in this case. She's fighting Sophia in a battle for the main ballerina in her class. Izzy knows she'll make it. I mean, look at the people she's up against." Lukas and I look around us. Their legs are bent and they look bored. Nothing like Izzy. "Right now we have to finish off Plan A, but before she goes in, Plan B is up to you."

We move back to Izzy, she probably didn't even know we were gone.

* * *

Izzy's POV

I'm the last person in the waiting room, besides Lukas and Cici who are both sitting next to me. Somehow they got me to stop dancing and sit next to them. I was squeezing both their hands tighter than I had hugged Cici when I got off that plane.

I was so nervous.

I was so nervous.

I was so nervous.

I am so nervous.

"Isabella Anderson?" The instructor asks, coming out of the studio. I nod my head and slowly pull off my jumper. I hug Cici and squeeze her tighter than even before.

"Good luck. You'll be amazing." Cici whispers softly so nobody but me could hear. "Go kick Sophia's butt!" I laugh at her joke and a smile spreads across my face. Cici gently pushes me off her and makes me turn towards Lukas.

I hug him too. Squeezing him just as tight as I squeezed Cici. He lets go of me and looks into my eyes. "You'll be amazing." And the he did something unexpected. His lips crashed onto mine and he pulled me tighter again. The kiss was only short because he turns me around and I start walking towards the door. I walk into the studio a blush spread across my face and so did the happiest grin. The doors shut behind me, and I saw the judges in front of me. Somehow I wasn't nervous anymore. I stand before them and the music starts playing.

My movements flow into one another. I begin to think of the past few days, dancing with all that emotion.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside the studio_...

Cici couldn't believe her eyes. "Y-y-you k-kissed her!" She stuttered. She looked over to Lukas who was just as surprised, and had a blush spread across his face.

"I-I don't know what came over me." He whispered, slightly ashamed.

Cici laughed and hugged Lukas, who was seriously confused.

"YOU'RE A BAKA! SHE LIKES YOU! YOU LIKE HER!" Cici screams, hugging Lukas again.

"What did you call me? Wait what?! She likes me?" Cici laughed at him and did a little happy dance around the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the studio..._

I finish my dance on the floor and the music stops. There is silence. I look up and the judges aren't moving. I knew they wouldn't like me. Then one of the female judges stands up and starts clapping. Soon enough the entire row of judges is clapping.

It's a standing ovation.

I notice tears in their eyes and tears fill my eyes as well. I did it!

After the judges praise me about my chorography, I rush out of the studio and run into Cici and Lukas' hug. "I'M IN!" I scream. "I'M IN! I'M IN I'M IN!" They hug me back and I begin to cry. "They started crying! They started crying!" I was so emotion. I was acting like a little child that had won a lollipop from the fair or something. I let go of them slowly and wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Well done!" Cici shouts, eyeing off Lukas evilly. As I try to look at him, lips come crashing onto mine and a smile spreads across both our faces.

_I love you so much Cici_. I mentally say.

_I know._ I imagine her say back.

I grin at Lukas and pull away from our kiss. I grab both Cici and Lukas' hands and turn towards the door.

"Follow the yellow brick road!" I announce.

"Follow the yellow brick road!" Lukas and Cici shout together.

"Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!" We shout together.

"We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! There was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! There was The Wizard of Oz is one because, Because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" We dance our way out of the dance academy, hand in hand, just like Dorothy did when she travelled with the scarecrow, tin man and the lion. And boy, she felt a lot like Dorothy. But she had already found her Kansas. And they were skipping next to her. And that she was grateful for.

* * *

_Third person's POV (With Okotte)_

Okotte had the second meeting with her boss and everything had gone smoothly. Thanks to Roxie being tied up and cuffed to the chair with a Teleporter around her neck, she was unable to interfere with her plans.

She was going to make Mew Heart remember everything. And then she would crush her and her friends by using Mew Heart against them. She was going to take over this planet even if it was the last thing she ever did.

But at the same time she was going to bring down the human race, and watch their children die, just like the human race had done to her. "Ryou Shirogane, watch your back!"


	11. Awkwardness,Snobs,and Cherry Coke

**Hi guys I took down the poll because nobody voted! Plus,we might do a sequel to Life With OC's! *Cue the applause***

**DISCLAIMER:Do I really need to bother doing this?! But it's the law so I have to. And this counts as a disclaimer.**

* * *

_Roxie's POV._

It felt like ages before Okette came back and freed me. "If you ever prank me again,you'll be sorry." she vehemently hissed then she walked off. I stuck my tongue out at her. But deep down inside I knew what getting on Okotte's bad side meant. It meant a one-way ticket to my death. And that was something I just couldn't afford. I quickly ran back to my dorm and burst open the door.

Kizuato and Eidas looked up. They were both lying on Eidas's portion of our shared bunk bed which was on the bottom,side by side.

They were both reading 'classics" books.

Unlike the Cynaclons,us hybrids were half human so we were already accustomed to their customs and way of life. So it made it easier to blend into the human world and gather the information needed to take down the human race.

"What's wrong Roxie?" Kizuato asked,noting my sullen expression.

"Your sister's the problem." I pouted.

Kizuato and Eidas looked at each other and sighed. "Oh boy.." Kizuato sighed. "What did she do this time?"

"Did she threaten you again?" Eidas asked.

I nodded."Yup." I replied."She said not to get on her bad side ...and I think we all know what that means."

Kizuato sighed. "I'll see what I can do." he said ,getting off the bed.

He turned to Eidas. "See you later?" he asked.

"Yeah,see you later." She nodded.

As soon as Kizuato left, I curled up beside Eidas on the bed,and she put a comforting arm around me. "It's not fair." I whined."Okotte's a meanie and a phycho-path."

"We all know that ,but we have no choice but to stick with her. Okotte is one of the most strongest warriors of our kind you know that." she says kindly. And don't you want it Roxie? Aren't you tired of living off of our alien cousins? Don't you want a planet for our own kind?" Eidas's tone turns from one of kindness into one of monotony .

I recognise the words all too well. Those are the words that hybrid families mutter in the safety of their own house behind closed doors. A longing for their own planet,and longing to break free of their Cynaclonian cousins. To make the hybrids an independent race separate of our cousins. Then eventually turn on our cousins and destroy them.

Like any other hybrid family,our families talked of the same things-when they were alive.

"Eidas,why can't you fight?" I suddenly ask her.

Eidas looks startled. "Well...I'm just no good at it. You know that...so people think i'm useless."

"Why?"

Eidas sighed."Roxie,hybrids and Cynaclons don't appreciate people with knowledge you know that. They need warriors. Warriors like you."

"I know." I mumble. "I still think it's unfair though." I let out a long yawn.

Eidas giggled."Your'e tired aren't you?"

I nod.

"Well get some rest then." I curl up in a ball on the bed,my head on Eidas's lap and soon i'm asleep,dreaming of a world where hybrids and Cynaclons alike respect people who are better skilled with knowledge than combat skills.

Just like the humans.

* * *

_Cici's POV._

The next day,I skipped down the hallway at school ,smiling. Currently we are outside in the yard,doing P.E class and I had forgotten my gear so I was going back to the classroom to get it. Last night when we got home,me,Izzie,and the OC's had a major party between the six of us,which mainly consisted of eating peanut butter maple caramel scoop ice cream and stuffed crust pizza,watching my collection of Studio Gibli movies, dancing to music on my iPod, and Saturn prank calling the pizza company(yes,you heard me right. Saturn prank calling the pizza company. Yeah i didn't see that coming either.) We didn't even bother doing our homework.

We couldn't invite Lukas for obvious reasons-Four very obvious human-size reasons that would be very hard to explain and make us look like nutters.

But when Izzie said goodbye to Lukas,both their faces were as red as tomatoes. Gosh it's so obvious they like each other! Can't they just admit it already?

When I walked into the classroom,I almost stopped still in shock. The popular girls were in the classroom were obviously ditching P.E class.

"That Lukas guy isn't half cute." Marie said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Totes. Are you still going to ask him out Lucia?" Eve asked.

"Yup." Lucia said, hitching up her skirt,to make it shorter. "I'll ask him as soon as I get the chance."

I roll my eyes. Lucia is my main tormentor at school. She isn't as bad as Elena though.

"Well,you can keep on wishing." I say.

All the popular girls turn around and glare.

"What are YOU doing here Caoimhe?" Clodagh asks rudely. "Or should we say Cici?"

All the popular girls snigger at me.

"You're laughing at me because i'm different. But i'm laughing on the inside because you're all the same." I smile sweetly at them.

Their mouths drop open.

The usual round of insults start.

"Freak."

"Weirdo."

"Loser."

"Nobody."

"Loner."

They use these unoriginal insults over and over again. I don't reply. They say it louder and louder,as i get my gym gear out of my bag,although not too loud because they didn't want to be heard by the other sixth class next door.

"Did you really think we were going to let some Aussie change our minds?" Lucie smirks."Not a chance. Nothing will ever change."

I run out of the classroom, as fast as my legs can carry me out to the yard. Anything to get away from their laughing.

"Caoimhe are you alright?" asks loudly. The entire class pauses their game of rounders to stare at me. The only people who look concerned are Izzie and Lukas.

_Ever heard of subtlety ? _

_No of course you haven't old hag._

"I'm fine." I mumble ,walking away from her. My team are kicking the ball out and it's my turn so I take my position at the starting cone.

I give the ball a powerful kick with my foot.

And then I run.

I run so fast that the wind rushes by my ears.

I run so fast that everything blurs into one big blob of colour and the only clear thing is the cone.

I let all of my fury,anger and hate out in that one run .

It feels like only a second later when I hit a home run.

Everyone is staring at me,their mouths open. looks shocked. One of the bookworm girls,Aoife glares at me. Everyone in my class knows that she is the fastest runner at rounders. She's been representing our school in athletics events since Junior Infants.

"How the hell-" Lukas begins to say, as I put the ball by Izzie's feet but Izzie interrupts him.

"Whoa! OMG Cici that was AWESOME! You were just like,super amazing! " Izzie is babbling in amazement at my running. She's so shocked that she isn't even blushing in front of Lukas.

"You were running just like a-" Izzie froze. I could see her slowly figuring everything out."Wolf..."

"Oi Aussie!" one of the girls yell."Kick the freakin ball!"

"That's the best you can give me losers?" Izzie yells kicking the ball then running to the first cone.

"Wow,she's amazing." Lukas says as he watches her run.

"Totally." I agree. "Hey Lukas?"

"Yeah?" he asks turning to me.

"You know Lucie McKenna?" I ask.

Lukas rolls his eyes."God,I can't stand that girl. She's friends with that girl Marie right?"

I nod. "Yeah I know her all right.I know her 'cause she's friends with Marie,the daughter of the host family Sophia and I are staying with. And god is she annoying." Lukas says. Then he looks at me funny. "Why do ya wanna know?"

"Because I overheard her saying that she was going to ask you out today."

Lukas looks horrified. "Crikey. Really?"

"Yup.I can clearly see you don't like her so I decided to warn ya in advance." I said.

"I don't. And like hell would I ever go on a date with her." Lukas shivers then turns and smiles at me. "Thanks for the heads up Cici."

"Anytime." I nod at him.

Izzie gets a home run and walks up to us. "Hey guys."

"Great run Izzie." Lukas grins, his face flushing red.

"Thanks." She grins back,her face equally as red. I can tell she's still thinking about yesterday. So is Lukas.

Izzie hands him the ball then awkwardly walks away,her face still red. I trot after her.

I swear to God,if these two don't get together soon,i'm going to interfere and get them together myself,whether they like it or not!

* * *

When I enter my bedroom,Saturn is floating cross legged in the air,hands behind his head relaxing. "Yo,was school ok?" he says by way of greeting. "It was ok." I quickly lie throwing my school bag on the floor. I throw myself on top of my bed and stare at the ceiling. Skye and Winter are out training. Izzie is at her first NIBA class and Summer...probably out training too. "Saturn?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"If i'm infused with a wolf..does that mean I can run like one?"

Saturn looks panicked. "Kid,please don't tell me your Mew genes are starting to affect you." he says.

"Like in the anime?" I mumble.

"Yes of course like in the anime. Only this is real life kid. If anyone finds out about your Mew identity,

it's over. Done. Since you're a Grey Wolf,you'll start to act like one and think like one. Isabella's DNA genes won't affect her that much but you..well your'e a different case." Saturn began to pace up and down the room.

I sat up in panic. "So your'e telling me i'm gonna start growing and shedding fur,walking around on all fours,and howling like a WOLF?!"

"Noo...but you will run a lot faster

than your average speed,you'll find you have a craving for red meat and when your'e angry you may growl like a wolf."

"Eh,that's not so bad." I shrug.

"On paper it isn't so bad. I mean Ryou only infused you and Isabella with just about enough DNA to become a Mew. However ,that doesn't mean it will come with it's mild side effects. Side effects,that if we're not careful with, will eventually be discovered."

"In other words.I have to do the cliché superhero thing: Not get caught by humans and keep my Mew identity a secret from everyone except my teammates. " I reply,raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly."Saturn nodded.

I put my head down again on my pillow and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Saturn produced a can of cherry Coke out of thin air,opened it slowly and began to drink it.

"Saturn?"

"Mhm?" Saturn took a mouthful of cherry coke.

"What do you think life would be like if we revealed ourselves on purpose?"

Saturn spit out his mouthful of cherry coke anime style and it landed on my face. I squealed from the shock of the cold, and sprung to my feet glaring at Saturn.

"SATURN! Seriously?!" I yelled at him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! I said if we get discovered,we're doomed!" He yelled back.

"Well Ichigo told her boyfriend about being a Mew in the anime right?"

"Yes,but he turned out to be DEEP BLUE! THE ENEMY! Put two and two together,kid!Ichigo was very lucky to get him out of there alive!"

"Yes,but aren't you tired of it Saturn? Sneaking around,keeping secrets? These past 4 days,I've been worried sick out of my mind that Mum's going to discover you sneaking into the kitchen for food or sleeping in the bathtub or something like that! Don't you know how scary this is for me? To know that my own creations,to know that what I just assumed was a figment of my imagination is real?

Don't you know how scared I am?"

I'm close to tears at this point.

Saturn is biting his lip.

"Caoimhe,don't cry.I'm sorry. I just...I just want to keep you safe." he says softly.

"I created you guys...and yet I don't know you at all." I softly whisper. Saturn does something unexpected. He hugs me. "I'm sorry." he says simply.

"It's ok." I smile,hugging him back."Just don't grope me." I joke.

Saturn laughs as he breaks away from our hug and pats me on the back. "I won't. But i'm still up for that advice in bed." he jokes back. Instead of overreacting this time I just laugh and throw a cushion at him. Maybe that's all I needed to do all along when he said that kind of stuff. Laugh like it's a joke and not take it to heart. "Baka birdbrain."

"Pesky lady." he grins,catching the cushion and throwing it back onto my chair. "Go and get a head start. That homework isn't going anywhere you know."

"I know." I laugh as he leaves the room.

I turn on the lamp at my study desk,sit down , take out my books then start my homework.

_Who knew that Saturn has a soft side? _

* * *

_IZzie's POV._

I was puffing. Not breathing heavily because I had run like 5 meters. No.

I had ran just under a kilometre in Ireland's god-forsaken stormy weather.

"It just HAD to rain didn't it?!" I shout at the top of my lungs. A few people look at me like I'm crazy, but I just shrug them off and keep running.

Everything was going smoothly. Cici's mum and I had left the house early and we were on time for my first ballet class. And then the stupid car broke down! Cici's mum called for road-side-assistance, but they wouldn't be there for another hour so I thought I'd run! So now I am sprinting for my life, pretending that psychopath Okotte is following me with her bloody cane!

The thought makes me shiver all over.

Great! So not only am I scared out of my frickin mind, I'm wet, cold and have no idea where the hell I am apart from the fact that I need to go right up on this street. I look down at my watch.

5 minutes until ballet starts.

"MOVE!" I scream to the old lady in front of me. I sprint past her and keep dashing. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I shout as I go past another unsuspecting victim of my punctuality. I'm almost there! I literally bolt into the studio and quickly put on my pointes. I leap up the stairs, skipping every second one and just make it.

Luckily I managed to fall. (Feww!)

I'm sweating and puffing. All the other ballerinas look at me like I'm some insect and stick their noses high in the air. My stomach tightens and I feel sick. I don't mind being new. It's the fact that Sophia is already 'Top Dog' here, or as I like to call her "Queen of her little bitches."

"Look what the cat dragged in?" She spits, rolling her eyes as if I was some bug.

"Correction, I don't have a cat." I state, fluttering my eyes innocently. Sophia glares at me and tosses her hair before gracefully tying it in a bun.

"At least I'm not sopping wet. Some of us actually try to keep ourselves dry for our class." Sophia says, putting her hands on her hips. "I bet they aren't even your clothes."

"Please. As if I'd wear someone else's clothes." I say in a matter-of-factly manner. "At least I'd have enough respect to ask if I did though. You just rob your mother of any money she own to but you a new leotard. What is it today? Vintage? Please, I stick with Energetiks branding. Can't wait to see you." I smirk and walk away from her, entering the studio to stretch.

All the girls come in after me, followed by our instructor. He's name is Mr. Renaldo, he was one of the judges at my audition. Another teacher walks in but I can't make out her face. Then I almost have a heart attack when I see who who she is

_SUMMER!? _She looks at me in horror. UNBELIEVEABLE!

"Ahhhh! Look who it is! Isabella, yes?" Mr. Renaldo says, breaking my concentration on Summer. "This girl is magnificent! Bravo!" Sophia rolls her eyes and begins stretching on the bar. I look back at Summer… OMFG!

"Hello." I say politely, taking a curtsy. He smiles at me and then broadens his perspective to the other girls.

"This is your new ballet teacher,Yukishiro is from Tokyo,Japan. Please treat her nicely. And girls, I presume you've done enough warm up, yes?" Mr. Renaldo asks, tapping his foot on the ground. Sophia smirks and looks at me.

"Well Isabella did just run a kilometre. I'm sure she's warmed up. Maybe she can show us the pas de deux with Dylan?" Sophia says innocently, gesturing to the boy who was standing behind me. He was a little taller than me with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore white stockings and a blue leotard. I feel like kicking that bitch! Uck! Summer looked at me and then at Sophia. She knew instantly what was going on between us.

Mr. Renaldo smiles and says that it's a wonderful idea.

Shit.

I am wearing pointes! Why did I put on my pointes?!

I grab Dylan's hands and we wait for the music. We begin to dance and by the end of the music my feet were almost numb. Stupid pointe shoes. For the rest of the lesson Sophia's girls and Sophia went on one side of the room and Dylan and I danced on the other side. I have to say, I think Mr. Renaldo was impressed with our pas de deux. Ha! Sophia! Who is better now?!

The entire class was awkward with Summer being my teacher, and calling her Miss Summer was so hard. It was almost impossible, especially how I just found out that I was a Mew and she was my teammate … Uck. Life is confusing.

When I got home, Cici's dad was still at work and her mum was getting the car fixed so Summer smuggled me into her car at the end of the lesson.

"WHAT THE HELL SUMMER?!" I shout as she starts driving. She looks at me with blank eyes.

"I applied for a job here! What about you?!" she shrieks.

"I applied for an audition and got in!" I shout back. We sit in silence.

We both start bursting out laughing and coughing at our own stupidity. The drive back was mostly us laughing and talking about ,this is unbelievable!

When we arrived home, Cici's dad was back so Summer had to smuggle me back out of the car and then drive like a maniac so Cici's dad wouldn't see her. I say hello to her dad politely and then meet Cici in her room who is doing her last bit of homework:English. A breeze,according to her. I tell her about Summer and that she's my ballet teacher but Cici doesn't look too surprised. Turns out this was also another one of her evil schemes that she quickly wrote in her OC book. "That was a scheme that I had planned to do because Summer was a character in one of my upcoming fanfics."she had said in her defence."Sorry Iz!" Evil little witch. *Just kidding but I will get you Cici!*

Cici decided that she was hungry so we made our way down the stairs when something on the news caught my eye. "Cici!" I call to her. She closes the fridge and walks over to me.

"What?!" She grumbles. I point to the TV and she looks at the screen. The apple she's biting falls out of her mouth and rolls onto the floor.

"Th-tha-that's the hospital!" She stutters. We both look at the television screen again and watch as the news reporter come on camera.

"Breaking news! The University Hospital,in the west of Ireland has just been set on unidentified being has killed 100 children and adults and has blown up the west side of the hospital. The being is unidentifiable and we only have this information to go on." A list of features came onto the screen and a police drawing. Cici and I gasp.

"She is average height.

Wears high heels.

Has a purple top hat.

Terrible make up.

Red and frizzy hair.

About 166cm.

Extremely pale.

Wearing a red puffy dress.

Has a cane.

Last seen: Stabbing camera man with cane."

A photo came up and guess who it looked like. Okotte. "OH! WELL ISN'T THIS GREAT?!"Cici yells,losing it. Her face is red and she looks really ticked WE HAVE TO FUC-" I cut Cici off before she could say anymore.

"She was also seen with a 14 year old boy with baby blue hair."

"She's with that Kizuato, Kyle guy!" I shout, pulling her by the collar outside.

"MEW MEW HEART!"

"MEW MEW MIDNIGHT!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"


	12. All hell REALLY REALLY breaks loose!

**IZzie: I know! I know I know I know! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forever... I had writers block and I also had homework. If I wanna do something with my life later on I have to do those horrible things. Yeah, that's right. Horrible. Try having a teacher that is asking your principal if she's allowed to throw kids out the window and choke us. Welcome to humanity my friends. I hope you have a nice stay. Not only that, but Cici is giving me the silent treatment...**

**Cici: *grunts and pokes out tongue***

**IZzie: *rolls eyes* Look, if you guys could, I dunno, forgive me?! That would be great.**

**Winter, Summer and Saturn: NEVER!**

**Skye: Sure. *happy***

**IZzie: Thanks guys. Thanks a lot. Here's the next chapter... *storms off to sulk***

* * *

**Cici's POV.**

We both stick to the shadows,running quickly and silently. We arrive at the hospital in record time. Usain Bolt would have been left to eat our dust if we were running a race against him. That's how fast we were running.

We stay hidden in a canopy of trees on the university campus,watching in silent horror at the hospital going up in flames.

"I can't believe this...All of those sick people,dead." I shook my head,trying to make sense of it all.

"And many more will be dead soon if we don't hurry."Izzie said grimly. "Right." I nodded.

We snuck up to the hospital."Let's try and use the main entrance." I suggested.

"Nuh-uh. No way Midnight.I'm not trying to be difficult or anything,but have you SEEN how many reporters are there?" IZzie protested. She nodded towards the main entrance. She was right. The fire hadn't spread to the front of the hospital yet,so reporters male and female for newspapers and TV stations alike had made their little camp near the entrance.

Surely they'd be able to catch a glimpse of us running into the building. And we knew as well as anybody,two young girls with animal ears and tails saving the day with the media to prove it? That was a national,perhaps even international news story.

And I knew that Saturn would NOT be impressed.

"Godamn you mother duckin news reporters." I mumbled under my breath.

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "Mother duckin?"

"I can't say the F word! It's...not a nice word!Now can ya please let me think?!"

I quickly racked my brains for a new it came to me. "Let's try the back door,it might be safer." I said, already moving towards the back of the hospital. IZzie nodded and obediently followed. It was a risky move, because we were going straight into the heart of the fire and the wreck that used to be the west wing of the hospital,but that was a risk I was willing to take.

Luckily,there was an unattended open door that a nurse had left open in an unharmed part of the hospital,the north wing to be exact. However,with my enhanced wolf powers,I could tell that already quarter of the wing was engulfed by the fire. Me and IZzie bolted inside. Then we both our left,was a normal hospital hallway. However,to our right was a wall of fire.

And it was coming towards us.

Fast.

IZzie swore under her breath."Okotte sure caught us this the hell are we going to get past that?" She mumbled. She had a point. Just because we had transformed into Mew Heart and Mew Midnight didn't mean we were invincible.

Even Mew Ichigo wasn't protected from major burns .

"Just cover your mouth and make sure not to breathe." I demonstrated by covering my mouth with the inside of my elbow,IZzie did the same thing.

We both ran towards the fire. And at the last minute,I jumped over the wall and landed safely,IZzie in pursuit.

The heat is almost unbearable. It's like being cooked like a turkey in an oven. And boy,is it a super hot oven! Not even a minute in the heat and the sweat is pouring off me. Izzie feels the heat too. Beads of perspiration are rolling down her forehead. She's from one of the hottest countries in the world and even she can't stick the heat. We hear familiar high-pitched insane laughter and a girl screaming far off in the distance. Okotte. Me and IZzie begin to run but then another person appears in front of us blocking our path.

"Kizuato." I growl in anger,like a wolf. Saturn was right. My side effects were definitely starting.

He slowly looks at me. "How observant of you." he replies dryly,his tone neutral.

"How could you?" IZzie glared at him in pure hate. "Your idea of fun is blowing up a hospital and killing sick people?"

Kizuato's face becomes a mask of anger."This isn't my idea of fun. It's my sister's. Okotte."

"Well you knew it was wrong and you didn't do anything to stop it ,did you?" Kizuato is slient."Yeah that's just as bad,isn't it KYLE?" Izzie snapped,her hands on her hips.

Kizuato snarled."It's Kizuato,not Kyle."

"Suuure Kyle." IZzie smirked. I could tell she was starting to enjoy taunting him.

"Don't push me lady!" Kizuato glared,summoning his weapon. IZzie faked a shocked expression."You wouldn't actually hit a GIRL,would you?" She gasped in mock horror.

"I bloody well would!" Kizuato yelled,diving for Izzie with his weapon.

Izzie dodges the weapon easily and calls out her own weapon. "Cici!" she cries,her eyes fixed on Kizuato. "Go ahead and try to find Okotte! I'll fight this baka here!"

"Hey I know what you called me!" Kizauto yelled.

I nod and run ahead,uncertain of where i'm going.I keep hearing Okotte's insane laughter echo throughout the ward, letting it lead me to wherever she is in the hospital, while trying to keep one step ahead of the fire while trying not to inhale too much smoke.

I'll admit it. I was scared about facing the Mad Hatter solo. No.

Not even scared.

I was quivering in my black lace-up knee-high boots at the thought of facing her. I mean,i'd only ever fought in training. And those were just mock fights with Saturn. Doing the real thing against a physcho like Okotte...well I might be dead in the next few seconds if she attacks me by surprise.

When I finally found Okotte,she was in the children's ward. Okotte has her back turned to me and she was laughing.

Bodies of dead kids were everywhere,lying in pools of their own blood. And Okotte was there,about to kill her latest victim.

I gasped silently in shock. Okotte was floating high up ,one head squeezing her victim's bare neck,the other hand on her hip.

The girl looked around 5 years old and her head was completely bald, I knew right away she must have had some kind of severe life-threatening cancer. She was wearing one of those short hospital gowns and hazel eyes were thick with tears."P-Please." she chocked, "D-dont kill me."

Okotte responded with her insane laughter. Her hand tightened around the girl's neck. "You humans have taken everything away from me." She said in a dangerously calm voice."Everything. And I will crush you and every other pathetic person on this planet until this world belongs to it's rightful some weak imbecile will NOT STOP ME!" Okotte yelled.

She threw the girl towards the wall like a rag girl screamed.

But she never did hit the wall.

Because I had caught her in my arms.

I had used my wolf reflexes to run across the room at the speed of light to catch her. The girl's eyes looked up at me for a split second then closed. Her chest was still rising up and down so I assumed she had just fainted.

I laid her down on one of the untouched hospital beds that hadn't been destroyed,then turned to face Okotte.

She had her arms crossed across her chest and she was smirking. "Aww isn't that sweet? The new Mew saves one little weakling and now she's a hero."She sneered.

"I'll never forgive you for this." I managed to respond in a dangerously calm voice. So calm I was even freaking myself out. "Didn't think you would. Your'e just a wittle little waby twelve year-old who's too naive for her own good." Okotte mocked with a fake baby lisp. Then she threw her head back and laughed.

She was laughing so hard she didn't notice I had summoned my weapon"Midnight Sword" and was holding it tight in both hands and ready to attack.

She only stopped when I slashed the sword in one harsh movement across her cheek with the very tip of my sword,causing a claw like-cut.

Okotte yelped in pain,and her mouth dropped open in shock. She felt the cut on her cheek,and when her long talons came away stained in ruby-red blood,she gasped an indigant "Ugh!" like those bitchy blonde American high school cheerleader drama queens that you see in high school movies and glared at me. A low growl started to form in her throat like a guttural animal. "You retarded bitch." She growled,getting out her katana.

"Come and get me,Mad Hatter." I smirked at her,holding my sword.

Okotte lunged for me.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"Baaaaaaka!" I yelled, sticking out my tongue and dodging the blade slicing towards my face. Kizuato was fast, but I was faster. I continued to mock him, his blade missing me everytime. I could tell he was getting angry, all he needed was a little 'push' until he was over the edge. Taunting him, I did a little mid-air skip and twirl before quickly dodging the blade again. "Too slow, gotta go!"

Our battle continued as heat and smoke from the fire blazing behind us began to effect my vision. I tried to rub away the thick layer of haze covering them, but it seemed to stick there like glue, blurring my eyesight greatly. I randomly threw one of my knives, praying that it hit Kizuato. Which of course it didn't. It missed by a mile.

Just.

My.

Luck.

Well, this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it.

He smirked and came at me with force, blade at the ready. His knife came in contact with me, pain instantly shooting through my right arm. Blood seeped out of the wound as I managed to pull the blade out with a painful cry.

Dropping both my other knife and Kizuato's blade, I coughed into my hand, dizziness imediately rushing over me. The smoke was not only effecting my eyesight, but my breathing too.

I started coughing again, staggering while trying to keep my balence. I pressed the distress button on my pendant and yelled for help. Hopefully someone would hear my call, perhaps one of the other Mews.

Without any floor to stand on, it was getting more and more difficult to stay upright. I felt myself fall from mid-air and land on the hard, cement floor, turning off my distress beckon by accident. My wings crumpled underneath each other and I laid in a puddle of blood. My vision blurred, but I was able to make out the figure that floated towards me. "Kizuato..." I managed to say, inhaling more of the toxic smoke.

Kizuato's feet lightly hit the ground and he knelt over me, putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Isabella..." I could hear him mutter something else after my name, but it all felt like a blur. I tried my best to move, get up and fight him. But without oxygen or my blades, I wasn't getting up anytime soon.

'I'm going to die.' I thought to myself.

A warm tingly feeling touched my lips, but then quickly drew away. I knew it was Kizuato, but, did he just? Kiss me? I felt myself being lifted up and carried out into a cooler atmosphere.

I awoke suddenly on a rough surface, my head throbbing. "Kizuato." I whispered to myself. I looked up to see Winter and Saturn both looking down at me with relief. I slowly sat up -with the help of Saturn- and looked at them both in confusion. "How did I-?"

"Get here?" Winter asked, finishing off my sentence. "We were hoping you could tell us that." I looked at them and tried to refresh my memory.

Kizuato.

I couldn't tell my team that he saved me... and kissed me. Or I think he did anyway. They'd... they'd. Freak. To put it plainly, they'd freak out and think I'm crazy or hallucinating or something!

"We heard your cry for help when you activated your pendant. But when we got here you were lying on the ground and completely unharmed." Saturn said, slightly confused.

I quickly examined my arm. "How? Wasn't it?" I stuttered, staring at my arm in disbeilef. They looked at me, and then at my arm.

"Is something wrong with your arm? There's only a small birthmark there. Maybe you haven't noticed it before?" Winter asked, grabbing my arm forcefully. I pulled my arm back and examined my a closer.

The mark was similar to a birthmark but a cross between a Mew Mark. It was black and looked like a symbol of some sort. Saturn and Winter both looked at my suspiciously and glanced down at my arm.

"Oh! That's right! I totally forgot- I got a tattoo the other day. Not a real one,just a fake one!" I lied through my teeth, standing up suddenly. "We have to go help Cici!" I quickly took off in the direction that Cici had gone, Saturn and Winter trailing after me.

* * *

**Third person POV (With Cici)**

Cici took a sharp breath as she hit the floor with a 'crack'. She was almost so sure had broken something, a wrist? Maybe even and arm or a leg? It didn't matter though. She got up again and shot Okotte a glare before dusting herself off. "Surely you could have done better." Cici taunted, secretly studying Okotte's fighting style while trying to determine if her wrist was broken. She couldn't tell.

"I don't want you dead." She snapped furiously, baring her vampire like teeth. If not for her teeth and being insane, Cici thought she might have been actually quite pretty. Stripping the creepy make-up of course. "If I wanted you dead wolf girl, I would have done it a long time ago."

This time it was Cici's turn to bare her wolf fangs. Okotte just laughed at her, turning the most serious of times into the most horrific ones. Her laugh echoed through the burning building like a spreading disease. A disease in desperate need of a cure. "You won't win this battle." Cici sneered, watching Okotte closely.

"I don't need to win the battle, Wolfie, if I've already won the war." With that, Okotte snapped her fingers and one-by-one, Kizuato, Kenji and Roxie appeared, bowing to their master.

"We're here." The three of them said in unison.

A knot tied in Cici's stomach. A trap, she thought to herself. A trap she had willingly fallen into. Silence filled the room as Okotte stared at her with a sneer planted on her face. "Get her."

* * *

**With Izzy (3rd person Pov)**

They edged towards the blazing building, to find that there was not possible safe entry. "Well, can't you just teleport into the building?" Isabella asked, peering around the corner for any sign of a door or entrance. None.

"Are you serious!? Not only is that extremely dangerous, but we don't know that building very well, we could end up in Oblivion!" Winter shouted, criticising Izzie's plan.

"Oblivion? What's that?"

"It's a place of complete nothingness. If you don't focus when you're teleporting, you can disappear anywhere. Even your mind." Saturn stated in a matter-of-factly sort of manner.

"Oh. Well... Winter why don't you just freeze the fire or something. I mean, the ice would melt and probably put out the fire, right?"

"Yeah, that or make the fire worse." Winter stated. The three of them stood in silence.

"Yeah, well I think that's a risk we're going to have to take." Saturn said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me backwards. "Do it Winter!"

* * *

**Cici's POV**

"Get her."Okotte sneered. But before any of them could react,I had started attacking Kizuato with my sword. "What have you done with Izzie?!"I yelled ,slashing the sword across his face. He parried the attack with lightning-speed accuracy. "What I had to do." he snarled at me. However,his eyes weren't meeting mine. "Liar!" I yelled,attacking him with so much strength his sword was knocked out of his hands. I felt throbs of pain shoot through my right wrist. I knew for sure I had sprained it,and even then it would be a miracle if I hadn't broken it,let alone if I even got out of this alive.

Kizuato stood there,helpless. I pressed my sword against his neck. Kizuato stood still all of a sudden,presumably from fear.

"Now i'm only gonna say this once buster. And only have you done with Izzie?" I pressed the sword further into his neck until I saw a few drops of blood appear on his were surprisingly vivid against his skin,like the first few flecks of paint on a empty blank canvas.

Kizuato still didn't reply.

I detected him giving a very slight nod,his eyes focusing on a point beyond my shoulder.

I whirled around just in time to see Kenji raise his weapon high above his head. I had to think fast. Ya know,to be honest I'm quite surprised at how similar male Cynaclon's bodies are to male regular human bodies. Because next thing I knew, Kenji and Kizuato had doubled over clutching "where the sun don't shine" in pain.

"Yo! Wolf girl!" Roxie hollered across the room. "How do ya feel about this?" Roxie flicked her wrist and a long whip materialised. Another flick of her wrist and her whip was coming straight towards me. I quickly jumped away from it.

Roxie flicked her whip from behind me.

I dodged it.

Roxie tried again from the left.

I dodged it.

She tried from the right.

Dodged it again.

At this point,Roxie was starting to get reallly ticked off. She came at me from all different angles,her attacks getting faster and faster. I dodged them,getting quicker and quicker thanks to my wolf senses. Eventually Roxie let out a roar of frustration and aimed the whip towards my face. I quickly reached out for Roxie's whip arm hand and managed to hold her arm in place,despite her constant struggle. I threw my left hand back and sucker-punched Roxie,making sure to let go of her arm. Roxie flew across the room,hit the wall hard and slumped down to the ground unconscious.

With the minions taken care of,I decided to take care of the big boss. Okotte was hovering over the sick child from earlier,one of her hands on her purple katana,with the look of a madman in her eyes. "Hmmm...what to do...what to do." she lisped in her sweet little-girl voice. "So many things I can do with you and yet I can only do one.." I slowly crept up behind Okotte,Midnight Sword in hand,ready to attack. I had only raised my sword high above my head,when quick as a flash,Okotte had knocked my sword halfway across the room,and had pinned me to the bed beside the sick girl. Her katana was held up against my throat.

I felt terror flood over me as I was forced to look up into Okotte's evil eyes. "You Mews think you can save the Earth and kill me,don't you?" Okotte laughed in her face. "It's so unfortunate that there will only four people left to defend your measly planet. Any last words?"

"I will never give up." I managed to rasp out. There was many things that I wanted to say but couldn't say in front of that physcho. "Fool." Okotte sneered raising her katana . I closed my eyes,waiting for the end.

Then before I knew it,a blue blur flashed before my eyes and Okotte had flown across the room and had been knocked into the wall.

I quickly sat up on the bed.

Summer was standing there in all of her blue glory,glaring at Okotte. "HANDS OFF HER YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Summer roared at her in rage.

"Are you ok Caoimhe?" Skye asked,kneeling down beside me. Her green eyes were full of worry. "I'm fine." I replied, getting up on my right wrist before I remembered it was broken. I winced as waves of pain shot up my arm.

Skye's face darkened. "Your'e not arm. It's sprained." She slowly eased me back onto the bed. "Skye,honestly i'm fine." I protested. But she had already turned around and had starting fighting Kizuato and Kenji who had both gotten back up on their feet. Roxie was still trying to regain her strength.

Okotte let out an insane laugh as she got back up on her feet."You honestly think you can get rid of me like that?!" she cackled before lunging for Summer.

Summer quickly dodged her and soon the two were in a furious battle.

I lay there on the bed helplessly,pouting. "It's not fair." I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly I heard a cough from beside me. The sick girl was waking up. I quickly got up,despite my bad arm and went over to her. "Where am I?" she asked weakly. "Your'e in the hospital." I softly said to her. "It doesn't look like the hospital." the sick girl replied. Suddenly she really saw me for the first time. Her eyes widened. "You have wolf ears!" she exclaimed. "And a tail!" she continued,pointing to my butt.

I nodded."Can...c-can I feel your ears?" she asked. I nodded again and lowered my head to her level. I felt a fragile shaking hand stroke my ears. My ears rotated on top of my ,that felt so weird. "Your eyes are so pretty." the girl said. "Thank you." I smiled down at her.

"I'm Maeve. What's your name?"

I started to say Caoimhe,but then I remembered Saturn's words:

_"This is real life kid. If anyone finds out about your Mew identity,_

_it's over._

_Done."_

I hesitated. "I have no name." I bluffed. The girl blinked at me in confusion."Everyone has a name. The sky,the trees,everything! Even dirt! So what's your name?"

Suddenly I felt waves of panic rush up though me.

"Duck!" I cried.

The girl blinked. "Duck,that's a funny na-"

"No,really,duck!" I cried again diving for cover with the girl onto the ground. Just as the knife hit the spot where the girl's head had been.

I glared fiercely at Okotte,who was smirking in satisfaction despite her near miss. "You...you brat." I spat at her. "When I said I was wiping out humanity,I was going to take the weaklings out first hon." She lisped innocently. "Cant blame me for that."

"Now...time to for the little wolf to get put down." Okotte smirked, katana in hand.

Skye and Summer ,at this point were too busy fighting the aliens to notice. The sick girl had begun to cough violently. I was starting to get weak from the heat of the fire,and I was worn down from battle. Okotte cackled and raised her katana.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for that final blow.


	13. The Five Seasons

**IZzie: This entire chapter is written by me! Aha! Betcha ya weren't ready for that were you! ... Where's my manners! Hello everyone! Just letting you know, that today's chapter is a tad confusing. But everything will clear up in no time?Rightio? Ah! Splendid! My ride is here! Giddy up horsey! NEIGH!**

**Cici: ... What the fuc-dgicals. What the fudgicals. Ahaha... Sorry younger viewers. *sweat drops***

* * *

**IZzie's POV**

So many thoughts were rushing through my head. Cici was completely defenseless, bracing herself for that final blow. The one that would slice straight through her heart.

I didn't know what to do. I just stared, and before I knew it, my legs were moving. She could die. And I wouldn't be able to live with the consequence that I'll never be able to see her again.

So I ran. Tears streaming down my eyes and I screamed out her name. My entire body trembled and I didn't feel like I was moving. Everything was in slow motion. I knew I wasn't going to make it.

So I jumped. I jumped as if my life depended on it, because Cici's life did. I flapped my wings, hoping I could get that little bit more air time.

I wasn't flying. I was falling with style.

I reached my hands out, just as the blade came down and pushed Okotte. I pushed her as hard as my arms would allow me, and we fell. I rolled on impact, but still managed to hurt something. My arm. The one I thought I broke. The one with the magical, black mark. I couldn't scream through, the words are caught in my throat. I looked up at Cici through my teary eyes.

She's ok.

Relief flushed through my body, but my arm continued to sting. I sat up and managed to look down at it. There was blood. Not much, but enough to make me gag. It was only a scratch, nothing fatal but something else caught my eye. The black tattoo thing on my arm. The cross between a Mew mark and something else. It was glowing.

I looked over at Okotte, wondering if she was controlling it. She was slowly getting to her feet and didn't appear to be injured quite as bad as me, but hurt enough to know it wasn't her. I mentally cursed. My arm was stinging and glowing and I had no idea how to stop it.

I prayed that Cici was getting up. Obtaining her weapons or even just slowly getting to her feet. But she wasn't. She was completely frozen. Her gaze fixed on me, fixed on my arm. I looked at her with pleading eyes.

'Get up Cici.' I mentally shouted. Her eyes moved away from my arm and locked with my eyes.

'Get up Cici.' She looked as me as if to say "This is all my fault."

'Get up Cici.' A tear dripped down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"GET UP CICI!" I screamed aloud this time. Cici's eyes snapped back into focus as she finally realized what was happening.

Cici got to her feet and obtained her weapon. She looked so much stronger. So much, brighter, bolder. I don't know she just looked, different. "Ribbon Midnight..." She started "METAMORPHO-SIS 2!"

I was confused. So god damn confused. 'Metamorphosis, 2? How is that even possible?' I thought to myself. I watched Cici, as did the Hybrids and Mews. Nobody had seen something like this. Not even Saturn. I continued to stare at Cici until her transformation was completed. There in front of me stood a completely new Caoimhe Connell.

There in front of me, stood a black haired girl with a completely new attire. Not the same girl who was bullied by the people she thought she could call her peers. No, I didn't see that person, instead I saw a strong, brave girl, arming herself for a battle she might just be able to win.

Cici had lost her usual Mew uniform, and was now wearing a black and silver dress. Her hands were fitted with black gloves and her feet with silver boots that matched the dress, and was now wearing her long black hair in two piggy tails. She had her Midnight Sword in hand, except now it was glowing. She looked fierce.

I turned to look at the other Mews, to find that they were just as shocked as I was. Except Winter, she was no where to be found.

* * *

**Winter's POV**

I watched as Cici transformed. I couldn't believe my eyes. Another form. That has never happened before, I can tell by the look on Saturn's face. He's counting on me. The Mews are counting on me. This fire, can only be put out by me.

Although I've never been good with friends, always the lone wolf of the pack, I still would do anything for my team, especially IZzie.

It might not look like it, but I envy her. She appears so strong and tries her best to help others. She can make friends with people so easily, even those who aren't actually good at heart. I see her do it all the time, she just doesn't realize it. Even Sophia, who she tries so hard to hate but deep down couldn't bear to actually see her get hurt. I may not get IZzie's rashness, but I know I get her strength. I would do anything for them. Because they're my team.

The same with Cici. She's strong like Summer, brave like Saturn and kind hearted like Skye. They each got a personality trait from her. And I've learnt so much as well. I envy the friendship Izzie and Cici have. The bond Cici has with her family. The love that IZzie and Lukas share. The loyalty they both have for their friends.

They said 'Love is to destroy'. But that's all bull crap.

'Winter. Use your weapon. Face your fears... Talk from the heart.'

A took a deep breath in. I knew what I had to do. "Ribbon Ice... METAMORPHO-SIS 2!" I don't know why or how this happened, all I know is that I couldn't let my friends get hurt.

* * *

**Third person POV**

A glowing light could be seen from the ground where Winter had been standing and then Summer lit up, as did Skye and Saturn. IZzie though, didn't glow. Her heart wasn't telling her to transform, or do anything special like the other Mews. She could only sit and watch.

Winter was now wearing a white dress that reached the ground and had diamonds running through it. She wore white gloves and had a crown placed firmly on her head.

Summer looked the exact same as Winter, except her dress and gloves were yellow and covered with parts of orange. Just like Winter, Summer wore a crown too.

Skye also looked like the two of them. Her dress was baby pink and covered in small flowers along with her pink and white gloves. Just like everyone else, she too had a crown.

Saturn was now wearing an orange shirt, printed with leaves and had black pants. He, unlike the other Mews, did not have gloves, but had a crown placed firmly on his head.

"Mew Mew Winter!"

"Mew Mew Summer!"

"Mew Mew Spring!"

"Mew Mew Autumn!"

"Mew Mew Midnight!"

"Power Extension!"

The Hybrids watched in horror as a blast of multiple colours shot from each Mew's weapon. Okotte was in pure shock, as was Roxie, Kenji and Kizuato. None of them could teleport, they were in too much shock and confusion.

Kizuato was staring at IZzie, hurt in his eyes as he watched the blast come towards him. And then he teleported, dragging along Roxie with him. Only Kenji and Okotte remained.

The blast of light disappeared and all the Hybrids were gone, including the fire which used to be blazing. IZzie got up from where she was lying and quickly glanced at her arm. It was healed again. Not a trace of blood left on her uninjured skin. And that's when she saw the five of them fall from above and deform.

* * *

**Cici's POV**

Exhaustion washed over me and I felt myself collapse onto the ground. I could faintly hear IZzie's voice calling out my name. I just wanted to tell her I was ok, but my lips wouldn't budge. She sounded so panicked and it hurt me. I hate seeing my friends in distress.

I attempted to open my eyes and with success, tried to sit up. My phase of exhaustion passed and I felt fine again. Strangely enough, Summer, Winter, Skye and Saturn were fine as well. "What, the hell just happened!?" IZzie screamed happily, giving me a massive hug. She was really relieved to see me ok.

She let go of me and gave them others a hug too.

"Anyone care to explain what happened?" Winter said, rubbing her head and eyes. "Or do I have to beat the crap out of someone to give me answers?" She gave Saturn a dirty look and then quickly shot Summer one too,ignoring Skye,and I looked at IZzie.

"I'm not sure, but I think we might have transformed into our alter egos." Saturn said, partly answering Winter's question.

"Uh huh. And that means what exactly?" I asked, trying my best to rub off the ash on my new top. Great, that's going to take me weeks to wash out.

"I think he means that we became who we are. Who we are inside at our strongest moments or struggles." Skye clarified standing up of the burnt hospital floor. "That reminds me. We should really get out of here before somebody sees us..."

"Don't worry, the media can't touch this sexy thing. I'm currently off limits." Saturn said slyly. Everyone besides IZzie started laughing but when I asked what's wrong, she waved me off with an excuse. We all agreed with Skye and hastily left the hospital before the TV crews could interview us.

On the way back, IZzie was quiet. Too quiet. So I decided to consul Saturn about it. Even though he is the biggest perv, he is the team leader, and my OC. (Sadly =_=")

"Hey Saturn..." I asked nervously. He immediately looked at me.

"What's up? Is something the matter?" He replied. I raised one eyebrow.

"Saturn, I think that is officially the dumbest thing you have ever said." He looked at me angrily. "Look, it's IZzie. Has she been acting...different to you?"

"Actually now that you mention it, yeah. She has been acting weird." We looked back at IZzie who was scuffing her feet aimlessly across the ground. I gave Saturn a "ya think?" look. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Saturn asked.

"You can try, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. I dunno why she'd want to talk to a perverted old man like you." Winter said, butting into our conversation. I couldn't help but giggle as she walked further away from us. Saturn looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"A perverted old man... I'll show her perverted!" Saturn grumbled angrily, sticking his tongue out at her. And then he really did something weird. One minute Saturn's next to me, next minute he's gone. Poff.

I looked around for him, but he was gone. Out of sight. Poff! (Ok, ok, I admit it. I like saying that word! Poff!)

Until Winter's scream was heard. For a second I was panicked, but then I saw Saturn running with Winter, swinging her around on his shoulders I felt relieved. But then I tensed. How did he get her up there? Wouldn't Winter have put up some sort of fight, or something?

Winter wasn't mad however, she was giggling like, well, she was giggling like a girl. Which was strange for a tomboy like her. But then I had a big fat crush on Saturn. I looked back at IZzie, hoping this would give her some entertainment or amusement. Nothing, her face was completely straight.

Then I saw Summer. Hurt flashed across her eyes which she didn't dare show in her facial expression. "Baka Saturn. He should hurry up and pick one of them." I mumbled to myself. Skye just looked at me funnily and sighed. She had thought the same thing.

* * *

***** A while later**

**Third Person POV*****

Arriving at home, Summer announced a party, praising everyone for their hard work. Cici's father was still at home and it was going to be tricky getting the OCs inside. Luckily enough he ha fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring loudly.

"Typical dad," Cici whispered, making her way up the stairs. "he always falls asleep when he's home alone."

"Guys!" Skye shouted.

"Shhh!" Everyone hushed. Skye pouted.

"Guys!" She tried again.

"Shhh!"

"Guys!"

"What!?" Everyone replied angrily.

"Why are we sneaking up the stairs?" Skye asked suddenly, making everyone turn their heads and roll their eyes.

"I dunno Skye, maybe so her dad doesn't catch us?!" Winter shout-whispered.

"I mean, did anyone else think to teleport?" Everyone was silent.

"Thanks. You could have said something earlier." Winter snapped, teleporting off.

" I tried, but you guys were just ignoring me..." The OC's teleported off, leaving IZzie and Cici alone in the stairwell.

IZzie continued to walk up the stairs when a familiar hand grabbed hers. "IZzie. Are you ok." She didn't answer. "Look if you want, we can invite Lukas over. I'm sure we can introduce him to the OCs. He won't mind."

"You know we can't do that Cici." IZzie muttered, still not turning around. "It would put him in too much danger."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Come on, we'll ask Saturn!"

IZzie quickly shot around, ripping Cici's grip off her arm. "No Cici! We cannot invite him over! Don't be such an idiot! Think about it! We could have almost died today! I'm all the way here in Ireland! Away from my family and everything! I cannot just hand Okotte over the one thing that reminds me of home! I cannot give her the satisfaction of seeing me crumble if he is hurt!"

"IZzie it's ok. I know how you feel."

"No! Nothing's ok! Everything, is far from "ok!" I'm not ok. Your'e not ok! Life isn't ok! You can't even imagine what I'm feeling. You have no idea what it feels like to be the weak link of this team!"

"IZzie, your not the weak link! If this is about today it's fine! It's probably because you were in shock. I mean you did save my life, twice."

"I thought that at first too." Her voice had calmed down and it almost seemed sad. "I thought maybe I couldn't transform like you guys because I was tired, or injured. But it wasn't that. I've always know deep down that I wasn't as strong as any of you. I cannot fight as well as you and Winter. I'm not as smart and Skye and Summer and not nearly as capable if being a leader like Saturn is. I really am the weak link."

Then, IZzie ran up the stairs leaving stunned Cici behind.

* * *

*****With IZzie**

**IZzie's POV*****

I ran into Cici's room and slammed the door shut. Flopping down onto my bed, I screamed into my nearest pillow.

'_I shouldn't have snapped at Cici like that, but everything I said was true. '_ I thought to myself, undoing my frizzy, red hair. It looked like a ball of fire.

**'Jezz, way to blow off your best friend, genius.' **My mind snapped at me.

_'Oh shut up! What do you know!?'_ I mentally cursed at myself.

**'I know quite a lot thank you very much and no, I will not shut up. I demand you to go apologize to Cici, right this instant!'**

_'Why? I've made a mess of things anyway. What would change?'_

"**Well if you've made such a mess, why are they keeping you?'**

'_Stop giving me more questions to answer! You're supposed to be helping me with obtaining the answers to my questions! Not giving me more questions I don't have the answers to!'_

'**I can't give you an answer that you don't know yourself. I am you, baka.'**

_'You know what, just shut up and leave me alone.'_

'**Suit yourself.'**

Now, I felt completely alone.


End file.
